Serpents will follow across this burnt Bridge
by Alex Warlorn
Summary: Based in the fantasic Other-M universe by Ian Potto, Metal Sonic comes hunting for Sonic in the Other-M universe. -COMPLETE!-
1. Deadly Ghosts

  
"Serpents Will Follow Across This Burnt Bridge"   
Written by the Other-M forum-goers.   
This fic is compiled directly from post on the forum by the great Ian Potto 

Chapter 1: Deadly Ghosts   
  


Disasters, some come in the form of a flee on the back of a single rat. Other come in the form of   
a single badly place wired. Some others however, not so shuttal. 

The hovercar exploded in a rain of shrapnail above Edcidnaoplious, the device so utturaly   
distroyed that none of the peaces where large enough to cause harm by falling on a innocent by-   
standard. The real threat was that each tiny peaice of metal a white hot, and raining down on the   
filled street below like hail, peicing skin and setting fur to blaze. 

No one notice two figures relocate from there postion in the air to a street below in a blink of an   
eye.   
__________   
"Bunny." Said Sonic looking at the sun set from their hide out.   
"Yea Sugar?"   
"You ever think about how luckly you are?"   
"Luckly about what?"   
"That you never had to go though something like this." Sonic tapped his robotic   
foot on the other one.   
"I never really thought about it."   
"Well you should. You never know when something like that can happen to you.   
You should aprecate what you have when you have it. Or one day it can be gone, and   
you never even realized how much you felt safe with it their, until it was gone."   
"I just feel nothin' like that can happen-"   
"What? To you? That's a dangerous self delusion Bunny Rabbit, never think it   
can't happen to you. Because it can. And some day perhapes will. I simply saying that   
you sould be happy your whole this day."   
"Well, I guess."   
"There's nothing to guess about. YOur arms and legs are part of you.   
Remember that. That's all."   
"I will Sonic, thanks."   
___________   
It was noon, 12:23 to be exact 24 hours since the disaster with the myterious hovercar explovion   
over Edcidnaoplious.   
Their was a night singer who had heard of it, who wished she could take credit for it, but it   
wasn't her doing, though the legion had done the equivant of annoucing her the guilty party. She   
consider weather it could of been Bean and his group, but blowing up a hover car with some   
faceless guy and his kid wasn't their style. It wasn't hers either. Was it a new rebillion group?   
Whoever it was, Mina Mongoose was afriad, innocent people being killed in ways like this was   
all the excuss the Chaotix and their like need to make things for non-Edcidnas even worse. 

The first hedgehog's fur was a reflective silver, but he look around 16, well built, and with as   
much expression as a rock. His eye were a crimson that seemed to glow in the noon day light. He   
had a pair of thick white gloves and some heavy red sneakers.   
The second one was had rust red fur, he was slimmer ans shorter than his partner, but more like   
he was more stream line than phyicaly weaker. He had the body of a sixteen year old as well.   
Pecurly his quills went up in a sleek almost razor like edge. His kleats and gloves like the rest of   
him where more refined in perpose and use than his fellow. His eye were identical to silver as   
well, but they darted everywhere searching, gazing, penitrating, looking for any weakness in   
those he looked upon. His expresson was grim and forbidding.   
They both heard the land bound car coming toward them as they cross the sidewalk, only the red   
one turn his head though, the car was of no conaquince.   
The edcidna driver streached to a halt, ramming into a hedghog might toltal the car, the veical   
stop a mere few inches from both of them. Both stopped, this was a couriousity.   
Many people looked on agast on what had almost just occured. The red one look at the driver   
with the same expression, the silver one didn't seem to care, except his friend had stop as well.   
The brown edcida poped his upper body out of the driver's window venting steam out of his ear.   
"Will you whatch it you filthy hedgehog?! Maybe I sould of just ran you over and done the world   
a favor!" This got the red one's attion. His gaze now toltaly lock on to the brown edcidna.   
"Yea that right I'm talking to you freak!" The red hedeghog took a number well place steps until   
he was paralle to the driver, the edcidna wasn't fazed, if anything he was more angery.   
"Come on you peice of s***t! What's the matter Overlander got your tong?" The red hegehog's   
expression didn't change, neither did the expression wasn't an expression on his companion's   
face.   
The brown edcidna' throat was in the red hedghog's vice grip a blink of an eye later. The hand   
hadn't gone though the window, it had gone straght though the car door. The edicna tried to   
scream, shout, curse, anything, but the red hedghog had closed off his air supply. The edcidna's   
head went right though the car roof, the red hedghog's grasp never leaving his neck, blood now   
flowed freely down the driver's face. His body now relavtily free of the automobile, the Ecidna   
struggled like a worm on a hook, then he was throw skull first on the asfault. Impact. Darkness.   
Everyone look at the dead body, a none edcidna attack a citizen in broad day light was unheard   
of, most where too shock to respond. Most.   
A head strong edcidna with black fur with a quickly aquired metal pipe came at the silver one.   
The hedgehog caught it, not because it would cause signifagant damage, but because of his   
natural responce to a threat. The silver hedghog crushed the pipe in his gloved hands. He then   
did a mock sameri bow to the black edcidna that made their two foreheads meet. The black   
edcidna fell back onto the street and stayed there, his head no long shaped the right way. The   
silver hedghog let out a sound which might of been a small laugh. For a moment, the ghost of a   
smile appered on the silver one.   
The red one looked at his partner. Then, as if on an unseen agreement, the two were gone in   
streaks of moment no one could follow. Leaving only the distroyed car, the crushed pipe, and the   
two dead bodies in their wake.   
--------   
"We got trouble." Breathed Bean looking down cast. "We have a pair of phycopaths on the loose   
in Edcidnaoplious, the Legion is take advange of this and is making thing for the city resedent   
even more hell than ussual."   
"That's nasty." Said Sonic. After proving his worth on the battle field, the recovered hedgehog   
was sitting in on meetings more and more. "But not to sound crul and or cold, but how does this   
effect us?"   
Bean looked at Sonic, but instead of seeing the irresponablity and selfiveness he had been used   
to seeing, he saw concern, and serious intent. That garnade had turned the hedgehog's brain   
inside out, not that he could complain. Bean breathed out.   
"The problem is. Is that if this goes on, it's going to make it impossible for us to get in and out of   
Edcidnaoplious. We can't afford this kind of loose cannon. Are opions are thus. Assuming we   
find them. Find out if there intrested in joining, otherwise we have to make sure they don't give   
the legion anymore reason to come down hard on the populas."   
"When you say phycopaths? You mean littary or figurtivly?" The hedghog inquired.   
"To be honest. I don't have a clue. These guys show up, kill, soppostly only innocent edcidna's   
according to the legion, and then poof, diasapper."   
"Ok, next question. Do we even know what they look like?"   
"You arn't going to like it Sonic, but their both hedghogs."   
"Geez."   
"Sonic, given this, it might be for the best if-"   
"You said there we two rigth? I only count one here."   
"I don't think most people will bother to count."   
"Maybe, maybe not, look, you said these guy are off the wall right? Well, we'll be able to speak   
the same langue." Joked Sonic, the fact everyone though he was off his rocker did have it's good   
parts.   
Bean sighed, he knew how this was going to turn out.   
______   
Since most didn't know their faces, it was farly easy to get into Edcidnalopious with having to   
shoot it out with the Dark Legion.   
The group consisted of Bean, Fiona, Antion and Sonic, Bean couldn't help but think how only a   
month or so ago Sonic would never of gone on a misson willingly. What had happened to him?   
They decided to spreed out, whoever found the two hedghogs was to contact the other emitatly,   
and not to trying to either reason with them or attack them. 

The purple female look with terror at the red hedghog holding her. He never got tired of it, the   
fear, the panic, the realization they could do nothing to save themselve from him, the red   
hegehog was amused somewhat.   
His eye went wide for a moment, he then dropped the edcidna like a dead fish, she scurred away   
like a rat from a cat.   
"I can hear him. Even from this distance I can almost feel him."   
"Who?" Ask his partner in the now deserted allyway.   
"Him. It is him." Red glaced behind him. "Someone's coming. If it is him, I want to surprise   
him." The two where gone in a streak of light.   
______   
Antion took in everything, the street was now like a ghost town, or a grave yard. The motionless   
forms scattard about payed testiment to that. Dispite Antion despised weakness, he didn't   
condone the slaguther of innocent people.   
He saw purple edcidna still alive, he didn't waste anytime asking her what had happened, though   
he could guess.   
"T-There were two of them!" She said too scared of the two monsters she had just seen to be   
concerned about a non-edcidna with a sword. 

"It is not him." Said the red one disapointed from their postion two dozen feet above him in mide   
air.   
"I will idenity it." Said the silver one, his eyes flashed red like the light of a bar code reader. The   
proper data poped up on the inside of his vision.   
"Unit is male, speices Coyoty, fight skills rated at B-, name: Antion Decoltt, accoation rebel."   
"This should be amusing . . . " Said Red darkly.   


Antion felt someone behind him, it was strange because hadn't felt them come up behind him:   
just like during his brawl with Sonic.   
"Whoever you are be careful, there's a pair of dangerous people about." He glaced behind and   
saw two hedghogs, one red, one silver.   
"We are they . . . " Said the red one not changing his dark expression.   
"I found them~!" Antion shouted reaching for his weapon.   
Antion had his hands on the hilt of his sword when he felt the vice like gripe close around the   
lower half of his face. Antion knew he could still use his arm and his did so, he brought his   
sword on Red's arm with all the force he could, he cut skin, but that was all he cut. Then he saw   
the gleam of highly polished blue metal underneth the red fur.   
The female edcidna had had enough and ran for her life not turning back not daring to catch the   
pair's attion. 

Dispit it being cut short, everyone of the rebels had heard the shout, it wasn't like they had time   
to sepreate that far. Antion cut short yelp abut finding 'them' had everyone there in a minute.   
Sonic was in a second. But he was surprised to see Antion on the ground read sores around his   
neck, struggling to catch his breath, his sword at his side like a digaureded toy.   
By the time Antion could manage to get some words, out Bean and Fiona had gotten there as   
well.   
Antion was astonished, he has never seen anything move that fast, no, not not ever, one time, his   
fight with Sonic, that was when he had seen something move that fast and beyound. But he was   
shocked by what he had seen, a gleam of metal underneth the skin he had cut away intending to   
cut away the entire @#%$ing arm.   
He conveyed what had just happened, they had seemed disapointed in finding him, as if they   
were looking for someone, and they had moved so fast they had almost vanished when leaving   
him be for reason beyound his comprehation. Then like lighting in his mind he remember   
something, the red one had said just before dropping him like a bean bag.   
"He said . . . 'Sorry Ant' your not my play mate to day. ' Ant! That's the same stupid nick name   
you keep jabbering Sonic! They didn't just know my name, they knew something about you . . . ."   
Antion hissed. He didn't know what was going on, but he didn't like it, and it all lead back to this   
stupid hedghog who a month ago would hide under his bed if it wasn't a stone bunk. Now he had   
gone as far as to risk his neck during a mission when everyone telling him not to.   
Bunny hadn't told anyone what Sonic had told her. For that, Sonic was gratful, he didn't need   
everyone thinking he was toltally insane.   
That when they came out of their hiding place, like twin angels of death they stood. Like streaks   
of red and silver they came to stand in front of the group. Sonic was the first to notice them, and   
put himself between them, and the Rebels.   
They mearly stood there, examining him, looking into his eyes, measuring not his body, but his   
spirit, his expression, his attude. When statisfied Red spoke.   
"Hello . . . . Sonikku . . ." Red said in a voice that brought up such memories in Sonic's mind he   
could not believe. It couldn't be him, not in this reality, not in this time and place. "Been a long   
time." Continued Red.   
Finnaly Fiona spoke.   
"S-sonic. . he looks just like you!"   
"In a way I am him . . . sorry I don't have any files on you." Red glace to Bean and lingered on   
his skeletial arm. "Or you . . . " Metal's eyes narrowed.   
"Who are you?!" Sonic demanded though in a demented part of his mind he already knew the   
answer. But he didn't dark speak it outload. He had to know for sure, this could be his only   
chance to find out if he was really crazy, or if he had indeed been zaped into this nightmare   
world that made Anti-Mobius blush.   
Red let a small sound of swift amusment.   
"I know you already know Sonikku."   
"It can't be you! Your dead! Or-"   
"Whatever happens to robots. . . ." Everyones eye widened at this. " Metal went on. "Yes, you   
said those exact words last time we met. And I sopposeity met my end at the hot magma of that   
vocano."   
"If your really him. Then tell me? Who do I love, and what is the name of my best friend."   
"Well, from the limited info on you I've learned so far, I know that it has to be you. This world's   
Sonic was a disgrace to us all. So there no harm in me telling you what you already know. Your   
best friend is a fox Kitesume that you raised yourself, and your in love with Sally Alica Acorn.   
There? Happy?"   
The rebels were fabbergausted what was going on? Red was spouting jibberish, but Sonic   
seemed to understand every word.   
"One last question, actully two, one, how are you still . . . in one pieace and is your friend who I   
think he is?"   
"I'm better built than I thought, I can't put it any other way. And yea, it him, after I finnished my   
long list of self repairs I found my poor little consine and gave him a peice of my mind. He's as   
seintent as I am now. Though not as charming." Red smiled.   
"If your charming, then I'm a gentilmen and a schoolar." Retorted Sonic.   
"If your a schoolar, then I'm the grandfather of all knowlage!" Both were only releaving tention,   
verbally brawling to get ready for the fight that both though simlar mind they knew was soon to   
begin.   
"Then answer me this! Why?! Why Metalla? The last time we met you risked your life to save   
me and Tails! And how the hell did you get here!?!?!?"   
"The reason I save you was because I realized, that everyone would think I just shot you in the   
back and fabracated the whole story of besting you at every turn. Unless an acomplishment is   
acknowlage by those who record them, it fades into nothingness."   
"Wrote yourself a poeitry subrutene too? But still Metal, why are you here? How are you here?"   
"After I found Silver I thought to head back to Robotropious, knowing that wherever Robotnic   
was you wouldn't be far behind. That's when I found out your body was in a coma, rescude by   
your friends."   
"Wew. For a second I thought my twin had ended up in my body."   
"You can see that I killing you in a coma wouldn't prove anything, so I did some computer   
hacking and exstract math matics and found out where you were. then I barrowed Rotor   
demensional gateway thingy and away me and silver went."   
"If you hurt anyone in Knotehole I'll-"   
"You'll what?" Red mocked. "Then to finish it quick we spend some time doing some home   
work about this world and found out a little about your lack of exsploits in this world. We've just   
been waiting to pop the qork to start the party and teta, here we are. Now are we done talking? I   
want to get this fight underway before my joints rust."   
"If you want this fight so bad you f****ing pile of bolts then come on! But not here! Too many   
people was gotten in the way of our grudge matchs already!"   
Red seemed to think this over.   
Bean wishper harshly to Sonic.   
"Sonic! What is going on? Who are these two? How do you know them?!"   
"There figment of my imagination Bean. There just hullanations of my injuired mind." Sonic   
retorted, in a dark tone mocking what Bean and the other rebels had thought of him.   
"Your right Sonic." Red interupted. "This place is too crowed all these people might get in the   
way." Red laughed. It sent chills down Fiona's spine. "Silver, correct this problem."   
Silver let out his child like mock laugh. Then, he fired. Twin red beams of crimson fire from his   
eyes, seemingly to ramdom points, but they wern't random, and every single blast had a warm   
body at the center of Silver's target gride. Silver body remain frozen in place, his head swivlaed   
around at one point Red speed shift to avoid a blast. He let out a sound of contempt. Silver head   
turn completly behind and then straight forward, aim right though Fiona, she caught the blast in   
her hands. Silver stopped.   
Sonic was seeting with rage.   
"Leave these people out of this!" Sonic said every word burning with anger.   
Silver spoke for the first time.   
"There are no longer any people to leave out." Silver said matter of fact.   
"Monster!" Fiona screamed, both her fist still charged with power slammed both into Silver's   
jaw, only because Red got of the way in the blink of an eye.   
The destructive force, instead of taking Silver's head off as Fiona had planned, only knocked it   
out of angle. It wa simple to correct as Silver took both hands and took hold of his crainium and   
knocked it back into position in front of the speech less Fiona. Now under the skin on the left   
lower jaw she saw the gleaming silver metal.   
Silver had not killed her because Metal had told him not to kill any of Sonic's compainions   
unless ordered so.   
Bean had seen enough, these things, whatever they where were killing innocent people for the   
hell of it, they had to be killed at all costs. The engery bomb formed in his hand with more easy   
than ussual, he didn't have such motivation. Seeing too guys turn a good portion of a city into a   
graveyard did that to people.   
"Get down!" Bean shouted, Sonic let a call of warming too late, he grapped Fiona and speed   
dashed as far from the pair as possible.   
The explosion hurt Sonic's ears, dust and gravel created a cload that nothing could be seen   
though.   
Bean looked tired, but he smiled, there was no way anyone could of servived that.   
But the smoked cleared, and they where there, each of the rebels was now awn struck at these   
machines. The fake skin was now completly gone, the sythic suff they had stolen had served it   
perpose. Now they stood in there true form.   
Silver Sonic E-10:MK 2, Metal Sonic E-21:MK 3. Silver was his name, a silvery bulk of armor   
and weapons, his eyes a cencor gride. Metal, Mataru, Matallix, Metalla, Met-al Sonic, and a   
dozen other names. His blue cobalt metal body stood firm and sleak, swift and deadly, the eyes   
points of red pircing light.   
The light reflected on the reflective materials of their metal bodies.   
Metal and Silver Sonic had decended upon the world.   
The metal monsters took a simitanous step forward, then another. Silver raised his right arm in a   
lateral postion, Metal fingers spread out like claws.   
Sonic was ready, he didn't know if he could take on both of these machines at once but he didn't   
have a choice. He had fought them invigualy before, but last time Metal had beaten hands down,   
and the last battle with Silver had been a close call, and that was when he was a mindless   
weapon. If Metal had indeed given Silver a self evolving AI like the blue robot himself possed.   
Sonic for once didn't like the odds stack against him.   
Metal and Silver stop in mid step.   
"My scanners are picking them up. We have company." Was Metal's myterious reply.   
Sonic's eye followed Metal's scanners. Sonic's face dropped. Things were about to turn into an   
even uglier blood bath. Sonic had figured by now the Chaotix were diffenantly the bad guys, but   
how that could of been was a little too distastful for Sonic to think. They were in white and blue   
well dressed uniforms. They were their in the straight line.   
Vector, Mightly, some flying squll Sonic didn't recognize, Espio was no doubt close by under his   
comoflage, Sonic doubted that would matter to metal. No sign of Chummy, there was also Julie-   
Su, and the ultimate shocker was Nack. Nack. That petty theif from his own world. Part of the   
Chaotix. This was universe was getting only more and more skrewed.   
The Chaotix of course saw everyone, but Sonic wasn't aferiad of them in the least, in reality, he   
felt sorry for them, and wsihed he could scream at them to run. But he knew it would do no   
good. These ones would never run from a fight they though was toltaly in their favor. Sonic   
knew better however. And lowered his eyes. Metal and Silver Sonic was cut though them like so   
much sheep. THey would exchange insult for a few moments, then Metal would become a blue   
streak of death.   
"Hello Victor, Mighty," Started Metalla. "Espieo." He said looking at blank space. "Yes I can see   
you. Stay invisble if your so proud of it." Metalla looked at Ray. "Hmmm . .. . I don't have any   
files on you." Metalla turned his head at Nack. "This universe keeps getting weirder and   
weirder."   
"What's your name?" Said Victor. "We want to crave it under the trophy plate with your head."   
"My name is Metalla." He pointed at his partner. "He's Silver."   
"Now that we've been introduced." Vector cracked his knuckles. "It's time to break you you little   
toys."   
"Ohh." Metalla mocked. "But if I killed all of you, who would I play with?"   
Vector's claws and jaws hit air, Metalla a good ten feet from where he had been a second before.   
"As much as fighting you would be a nice work out. I think Silver should have some fun of his   
own at last." Metalla glanced at his proto type. Silver took a step forward.   
The Rebels had been completly forgotten by both parties, and though logic dicataed they should   
run. Everyone was captatvaed as for what would happen next.   
Metalla speed shifted exactly between his fellow robot and the Chaotic.   
"Heh, Ready, set,-" But before Metalla could say go, the Chatoix as a whole attacked, which   
really didn't do mach as Metalla got away very easly.   
"Get back." order Vector. "It's been too long since I had a good work out. This might be fun!"   
The crock hissed.   
"Have fun." Metalla mocked. Vector didn't know what these machines were, but they were   
distroying the Gaurdain's city, that was all that mattered.   
Ten feet away from his prey, Vector lanched forward with a leap ready to tear Silver into scrape   
and got a punch the jaws from a rocket propelled fist from Silver, having all that bulk had some   
advantages, Silver rocketed forward reattacting the arms and his steel quills cut deep into the   
Chaotix's hide.   
The metal fists were unrelenting and moving at a speed that sould of been impossible for a   
machine, but Silver kept up the attack with the ruthlessness of a machine.   
That was when Vecot in his anger and fustration counter attacked. The reptails attacks were   
ferice and normally deadly, but his fists, claws, and snapping jaws barly made dents in Silver's   
body armor.   
Silver's attacks had much more oblivious effects on Vector, his uniform was torn and stained   
with blood his scales in some places going the wrong way. The blood left ugly stains on Silver's   
armor and quill who for the most part was sticking to hand to hand combat. True, that Silver's   
fighting style was simply Pain, but Vector was used to taking down oppents in one move, now   
drawn into a lengthly battle the gator was begining to tire.   
Normally this sould of been a boom to the rebels, one of the Chaotic being defeated. But it was   
wrong, Silver was a monster, and he and Metalla was worse then all the Chatoix put together.   
Though Vector kept getting a few sparing punches in, they did little damage to Silver's heavey   
armored body, the same could not be said of Silver's metal fists however.   
Vector then changed tactics and swated Silver with his heavey tail, an attack not in Silver's files   
and thus was caught off gaurd, the robot landed a few away still mostly in the position that   
vector had hit him in, Vector pounced right on top of Silver ready to crush the machine in an   
instant, Silver's bulky shape however proved a bit faster than he had figured out at the moment,   
and Silver had both the crocidails' thick arms in it's grasp.   
Vecotor brought his jaws down on Silver's skull using all his muscle in an attempt to break in the   
hedghog double ganger's skull. Annoyed: Silver pulled his head free leaving some deep scrach   
marks on his paint job and armor, and Vector with a few less teeth.   
Sonic knew Vector didn't have a chance, but he was in the enemy in this world, and from he had   
figured out, a murderer more than a few times over. But back in his own world, Vector had been   
a allie to the FF's as part of the Chaotix but this wasn't that Vector, but couldn't this Vector of   
been so diffent if things had only gone a slight alternate path? Sonic didn't know. He knew Silver   
was a weapon, he, it, didn't have a choice. Vector did. So why was Sonic being torn up inside   
whatching this guy fight for his life when he couldn't possibly win?   
"This makes no sense." He whispered under his breath as he took logic to the winds and in a   
streak of blue moment he gave Silver a hard metal kick to the side of his skull, the robot landed   
with it's face leaving an impression in the concreate. 

tim 

Rising from the ground slowly, the cold machine known as "Silver" got to it's feet and looked at   
Sonic with a gaze of emptiness. Metal saw Silver's minor damage and was pleased. He turned to   
face Sonic; 

Metal: "So! You decided to fight after all!"   
Sonic: "I cannot allow that...that MACHINE to destroy a LIFE!"   
Metal: "You and your backwards thinking. Vectors life is as empty as Silver's!"   
Sonic: "..." 

Having siezed the opportunity, Mighty grabbed Silver since Silver's attention had been   
focussed on Sonic. Out of reflex, Silver attempted to hit Mighty, but mighty took the hit   
in order to deliver a solid blow to Silver's nose. WHAM!!! Silver went flying several   
yards and then stopped. 

Metal: "Mighty! You annoying little armindillo! I'll put you in your place!"   
Sonic: "Oh no you won't!" 

Attempting to spin-dash Metal, Sonic charged as fast as his physical limits allowed.   
Unfortunately, as Sonic feared, Metal was faster... 

alex 

"Didn't we play this game last time we met Sonikku?" Commented Metalla as he dodged Sonic   
like a bull fighter using an add-on to his name that oronicl meant friend, (actully Sonkku is   
Sonic name in Japan).   
"Don't remind me." Sonic missed.   
Metal looked at Sonic's robotcized feet.   
"By the way I just LOVE your new shoes, I think it's a great look for you." Metalla joked.   
"Don't thank me, thank Eggman, aparently he's one of the good guy in this place."   
"Sonikku I figure that part out before I figured you were a less than a nobody here. I've figured   
out by now our lunatic Robotnic is a fluke in the space time continum."   
"Luckly us." Said Sonic now using his feet for a kick which Metalla block but just barly and   
countered with a punch which Sonic avoided.   
"Your doing great with that under developed body your using." Priased Metalla.   
"Thanks for the complement!" Spat Sonic smashing both feet in Metalla's chest forcing him to   
reajust his balance and back flip a few feet.   


Silver let out a sound of fustration at Mighty actully getting a hit in, Silver's files he complied in   
Mobius prime and on this world showed Mighty as a mere muscle fighter, his/it's speed and   
strength should be suppior!   
Silver charged using his rocket sneakers, and fired his fist again, Mighty knocked it off course   
sending it off in another direction, think Silver was at a handycap Mighty was shock when Silver   
reveal the heavey machine gun hidden as a back up weapon Mighty did a back flip showing his   
hard back shell to the enemy, the bullets came, and crack the shell but thankfully did get at the   
fleash below, he landed hard on Silver forcing him down with his marked in the concret, Silver   
grapped Mighty and threw him though a window into a Cafe, while Silver reset his gyros scopes.   
Vector took this chance to come at Silver again, Silver used the machine gun on the Croc's gut,   
he fell over blood form in a pool around his belly.   
Silver picked up his arm and reattached it. Thinking idealy if to use the missle launch hidding   
behind his other forearm but decided against it. 

"What the hell?!" Curse Mina as man in a Leagion uniform came though the window smashing a   
table. In spit of being in her revealing red singer outfit, she always felt it safe to carry some   
small gerandes. She was ready in case he found herself in the middle of a fight between the   
rebellion and the legion, though she did smile at the idea of seeing that coward Sonic again. 

------   
Yo this is Sonic. Metal and Silver have arrived and I don't think their here for a friendly hello.   
Things heat up with the arrival of the Chaotix, but the arrogant warriors of the Guardain have no   
idea of the deadly power of these machines. But there going to learn it the hard way. Next time   
on Dragon Ball Z- err, Other-M. 

(thanks Gar' En/Azrobas for that) 

End part one of five 

Flames, comments, good or bad reviews, suggestions, reactions, occasional constructive criticism all welcome. Spelling corrections also welcome as long as you tell what you think of the story itself too.   
  



	2. Metal Wars

Chapter 2: Metal Wars 

tim 

Mina finally figured that these two needed to be stopped no matter WHO they were fighting. She   
ran around in some not so obvious places hoping to get a shot off behind one of their backs. 

Sonic: "You annoying little tin can! Your words prove that you run on 2 byte brain."   
Metal: "And 600 terrabytes of arrogance. *sigh* it's all Robotnick to do to make me like you."   
Sonic: "Why you!!" (suddenly notices Mina sneaking around and quickly glances back) 

Sonic continued fighting Metal in order to distract him enough and give Mina a decent shot.   
Unfortunately, he assumed that Metal hadn't noticed him glancing at her. As soon as the opening   
came, Mina threw a grenade at Metal. Metal, having expected this, used an energy wave to send   
it right back at her! Fortunately, Mina knew the art of garilla warfare and so was running right   
after throwing the grenade. She barely dodged it and got blown over. 

Metal laughed: "You fool! I think as you think and act as you act!"   
Sonic just grimmaced. 

alex 

His Mina? No, his Mina wouldn't be caught dead in something that revealing. All Sonic knew is   
that she just tried to help them, and Metalla had almost killed her.   
"There's no point to this fight Metalla!" Sonic shouted as he traded blows with his metal twin   
and tiring out.   
"Who ever said a fight ever has a point!?" He retorted though his voice box. 

The Rebelles were all shock at what had happened, Sonic had just saved a Chaotic's life! Flona   
was surprised to see Mina, last time the rebillon ran into her she had made it clear she had no   
intrest in being in a group, and that she liked having a dry bed and a steady job and not having to   
hide her face in public.   
Flona was never admited it, but she noticed how Mina looked at Sonic, like they felt a kin-ship   
or something. But she had more important things on her mind at the moment, the silver robot   
was looking for new target, his current ones desposed at the moment.   
Bean was confused. Antion looked ready to kill, just not sure who. 

Silver scanners clicked from Rebel to Chaotic, deciding who to kill first. That was when Mighy   
shell first smashed into Silver's side launching out of the club's shattard window, but the robot   
was ready and caught Mighty fists first, but Mighty was proving he could match the machines'   
strength, (for the moment,) which fustrated the flegling coniousness of the assiasn droid getting   
ready to another one of his 'death head butts'. 

Nack was loading his heavy gun that he was certain would peirce anything, machine or fleash, he   
didn't like his job, but it was living, and he liked to live. He saw the Silver monster was bigger   
target, the blue one was moving too fast to hit.   
He aimed his weapon.   
Julie-Su glaced at him in shock. She grapped the weapon.   
"No, you'll hit Mighty!" She said, Mighty was a good fighter, and people like him were hard to   
come by.   
"What's yer point?"   
Ray and the cloak Espanio only watched and waited, considering weather or not to retrive   
Vector for medical attion, or to just leave him to bleed to death. 

tim 

Mina got up and decided this match was just too much for the whole group of them to take. 

"What can I do?" She thought. 

Nack, the craftiest member of the chaotix, decided to concede to Julie's words. "She's right" He   
thought. "What was I THINKING? This thing might pierce the brute, but we'll be down one   
man." 

He quickly looked around and noticed Mina. He narrowed his eyes in ill familiarity. "Do I know   
her...?" 

**WHAM!!!!**   
Metal: "HAHAHAHA!!!! TOO SLOW!!!! TOO SLOW!!!!! SLUG! SLOTH!!"   
Sonic: "AAAAHHHG!!!!!" 

Although still managing to dodge whatever Metal threw at him, Sonic's temper was quickly   
getting the better of him and Bean saw this. Getting to his feet from the most recent explosion,   
he yelled out to Sonic... 

Bean: "SONIC!! DON'T LET HIM HIT YOUR PRIDE SO HARD THAT YOU SCREW UP!!!" 

Sonic was smart enough to soak it in and not respond. He then picked up some metal debris from   
off the ground and added extra thrusts to his punches. And although Metal expected that to   
throw Sonic off balance whenever Metal dodged, Sonic used the momentum to twist around   
with a powerful whirlwind kick from one of his heavy metal shoes!! 

CLANG!!! The first hit on Metal was made. 

Sonic: "NOW who's the sloth?!"   
Metal: "Cheeter! You have a handicap of being like me with those feet!"   
Sonic: "Any WORSE than YOUR handicap of being like me in almost everything else but   
looks?!" 

Metal let out a gutteral growl. 

About then...Nack recognized Mina. "No!" He thought, "It...can't be her..." He looked as though   
he had seen a ghost! She finally returned Nacks gaze. But rather than the smile of pure insanity   
he was used to, she just looked confused by his expression... 

Pain! Silver's head made contact with Mighty's in an a flash, Mighty went limb, but he was still   
breathing, his hard head had protected his brain from preminant damage, but Walkers it still hurt   
he could see Silver was rearing his head back for another blow. 

"The fact I look better than you has nothing do with this fight Sonikku." Spat Metalla feeling the   
dent in his armor.   
"You? Look better than me? Look in a mirror latly?" Retorted Sonic.   
"Heh, I case you haven't noticed I have the better reflective finnish. And when I beat you, no one   
will doubt which one of us is the greater fighter." 

Nack seeing Mighty's peril was temporary distrated from this girl he knew from so long ago.   
They were being picked off one by one, and with Mighty so injuired, and Vector forming a pool   
of blood around him, there two best fighters were gone.   
Nack saw the wisdom of retreating. 

Mina didn't get it, who was this guy? Why did he look at her like that? Walkers did he know?   
Her whole working as a bomber relied on the fact no one knew what she was and was able to get   
to most places as an entertainer.   
She glaced at Sonic, she smiled seeing he had gotten a hit in. She had to admit she was seriously   
impressed, Sonic before barly knew had to throw a punch(she had taught him that much) now he   
was pulling off moves that made HER gasp. 

tim 

Sonic: "I'm not the one with a dent in his head, Mr. Metal."   
Metal smirked: "A minor trophey compared to what I'm gunna do to you."   
Sonic: "Bring it on!" 

Mighty grabbed Silver's head and decided to try crushing it with whatever strength was left in   
him...at the very least, it would keep Silver from another monster headbutt!! 

Mighty: "You...think...you're...so tough...don't..you....?"   
Silver: "I'm not speaking in framents." 

Nack ran to Mina who quickly noticed him comming and turned to face her side toward him. 

Mina: "Who are you?"   
Nack: "Nack the Weazle"   
Mina: "I'm Mina. Why come to me?"   
Nack: "You look like someone I knew..."   
Mina: "Yeah? What's it to ya?" 

Bean had started charging his energy some time ago while staying hidden. He wanted to blast   
Metal with as much power as he could possibly handle. "Maybe a few will die" He thought, "But   
these two just killed all kinds of people in a matter of seconds. I CANNOT allow any more   
risks..." 

Bean threw the bomb right at Metala, ready to detonate again, true he had thrown another one   
and it had failed to even damaged the machines, but at first you don't succed try try again.   
But the assasin droid saw it coming, and with one swift one and a well placed force feild   
knocked it off course, send it off in the distance. A flash of light, a strong wind followed by a   
reverse wind resulting in mushroom cloud a strong distance off.   
"Boy are you stupid." Metalla mocked. "You hit us point blank rang with one of those and all it   
did was take off the skin. Heh. Don't worry, you'll get yours, but be pateint you can't all die at   
once!"   
Sonic had had enough he charged at Metalla, and two began to trade blows again, Sonic relying   
on his kicks to get in damged. 

Silver was like a bull dozer and rammed Mighty into the wall of the club leaving an imprint. 

Mina only knew this guy was a chaotic, and if he asked the wrong questions she was dead. 

That's when Mighty finally went limp. It looked as though he wasn't gunna get back up. Silver   
didn't care wether Mighty looked that way or not, it was always best to vaporise first and ask   
questions later. But while charging up his crimson eyes with energy to destroy this now harmless   
armindillo, he got knocked over! Fiona had collected enough energy from the fight and Metal   
cared nothing for her feable attempts. So because Metal had ignored her and Silver had ignored   
her, she had just enough to blast Silver and run. Just enough to distract. "Why did I do that?" she   
thought. 

Espio looked over at Ray. 

Espio: "We should take Mighty back. Of all the chaotix, he prooved to be the most useful. He   
actually dented that guy."   
Ray: "Agreed. What about Vector?"   
Espio: "....we'll let his fate be decided by the gaurdian. For now, we'll pay him the same honor as   
Mighty." 

The two took the bloodied bodies of their comrads and left for the citadel. 

Mina looked at Nack with suspision. 

Mina: "Don't ask so many questions or I'll have to kill you."   
Nack: "I don't remember you being such a scared girl. What happened to the Mina I knew?"   
Mina: "I said NO QUESTIONS!"   
Nack: "Don't you remember? People fear you...even the gaurdian decided it was too risky to   
mess with you."   
Mina: "Wha-?! Are you mad?" 

alex 

That when both heard the laser pistol be cocked back. Nack galced at Julie-Su.   
"This is too much for me Nack. Last time I check you were the biggestest son of a b**ch on the   
block. Where the Chaotix remember? She should be asking us not to kill her!" 

Silver was annoyed that his target were getting away, so he shoot his eye beams though both Ray   
and Espio(who was cloaked from visable light but not inferread, one of the two colors silver saw   
in) derect hit as was exspect from such a machine as Silver.   
He was still under orders not to kill Sonic's compaions, but that didn't mean he could beat them   
within a ince of there lives. 

tim 

Nack: "You don't understand! The GAURDIAN fears and respects this chick!"   
Julie Su: "Yeah right." 

Mina thought for a moment...this was her chance at climbing the ladder higher than her   
superiors. 

Mina: "Better safe than sorry, woman. But in either case, you all are better off leaving. That 'bot   
is making that obvious."   
Julie Su: "Of all the nerve! Telling a chaotix what to do!"   
Nack: "Julie! Drop it! She's right wether commanding us or not! We need to escape." 

Mina pulled Nack close and whispered in his ear. 

Mina: "Before you go, what was so special about me? If I know, perhaps I can hold off this   
robot."   
Nack: "All I know is what the gaurdian told me. "She's just too powerful to waste our time on   
right now". He looked worried." 

Mina let him go and found a hiding place. She concentrated and tried several things...but nothing   
happened. Julie Su, seeing that Nack wasn't willing to stay behind, decided she should hold off   
the silver brute. She pulled out her flare gun and shot at his eyes while covering her own. 

alex 

Silver was confused by the flar, his visual cencors shut down to prevent damage as it over loaded   
his video input. 

Ray and Espanio tryed to move, and felt hot irons go into their guts, Silver had been percise on   
where he had pin pointed his weapons. 

Mina didn't get it, she just didn't get it. What did she have? She was just a night singer who blew   
up legion buildings for a hobby. What was so speical about her? She saw Sonic fighting that blue   
painted robot copy of himself, and losing, he was slowly being worn down. Why didn't he run   
away? Like he always did? . . . .. Like she always did. . . . 

Flona had had enough, this was madness all of this, these robots looked like Sonic, they talk   
none sense that Sonic understood perfectly, and they were killing everyone, Chaotic, Rebel and   
innocent alike!   
Seeing Silver was blinded for the moment, she came at him, pummeling his face with her fists of   
steel, result in the robot tempoary lossing it balance. 

tim 

Nack, remebering that Mighty was no longer in harms way, pulled out his big gun again and   
aimed. 

Mina just clutched her head in frustration. It would go to figure that whatever it was ...this   
power... was just out of her reach at a time like this. And if she was so powerful, then why did   
she remember most of her life but no powers? Was she re-programmed via hypnosis? Was she   
hit that hard on the head...did the same thing happen to her that happened to Sonic, or was it put   
to sleep? 

Nack (whispering): "Steady...." 

Silver regained his balance and quicker than Fiona could think, grabbed her by the neck. 

Silver: "Foolish fo-"   
KABOOOM!!!!!! 

Metal noticed the explosion. 

Metal: "Look Sonic! Even now, your pathetic friends are trying in veign! Silver can't...." 

Metal wasn't smiling anymore. 

alex 

The power blast hit the ground with enough force to cause the asfault to act like shrapnal.   
Metalla seemed to form out of nothing silcing Nack's gun in two and breaking the wessel's arm   
in the process. The creature's screams were a slight satisfation to Metalla. (Metalla is his REAL   
name in Sonic Anima)   
Silver's crainal casing had suffered greatly, but it looked like his core prossesor had suffered   
minor damaged. Metalla cursed himself for his parenter fate, Metalla wasn't so stupid as to loss   
his only allie.   
Julie-Su borught her blaster to bear between Metalla's eyes, the engery backwash caused by the   
swift force feild resulting in the end of the gun and the destuction of the hand on Julie-Su's   
artisfical arm. Metalla kick her in the stomach sending her back.   
Metalla picked up Silver, he glaced at Sonic, and then took off in a blur of motion unable except   
for Sonic to track. 

tim 

Sonic looked at what he hadn't had the time to concentrate on earlier...and saw several bloody   
masses. What a mess.... 

Mina: "I'll meet you here again sometime soon, Nack"   
Nack: "I...uh...yeah." 

Mina left and Antoine, who had been unable to do anything, was the least injured and began   
helping Sonic carry Bean and Fiona back to base. They exchanged glances with the   
chaotix...then went their way; the chaotix doing the same. 

**at the rebels hideout**   
(Bunnie bandaging and aiding the injured in the background.) 

Sonic: "...and then he just took off."   
Rotor: "Wouldn't ya know it. Now that you're useful, you drag scum to us. Now it doesn't   
MATTER if you die, you're still a jynx!"   
Bark: "In defence of Sonic, imagine what those monsters would have done if he wasn't there to   
greet them."   
Rotor: "Hpmf..." 

**back on the floating island** 

In a building a couple blocks away from the event, Mina continued to play with her could-be   
powers to no avail. "What stinkin' powers?!! GAURDIAN scared...of ME?!" Just then an old   
man came out of the shadows. 

Mina: "Wha-...who are you?"   
Kile: "My name is Kile."   
Mina: "What do you want?"   
Kile: "To help you find what you're looking for. You seamed deep in thought."   
Mina: "Yeah...I was informed I have a special power, but I can't figure out what it is."   
Kile: "Yours is indeed a legendary one."   
Mina: "What? How do you know?"   
Kile: "Reasons I care not to say. I'm willing to tell you what your power is if you will spare me."   
Mina: "Ok. But how will you know I'm telling the truth?"   
Kile: "You'll give me your word and that will be enough."   
Mina: "I give you my word. I will never kill you."   
Kile: "Very well. Your power is the ability to use chaos energy."   
Mina: "....?"   
Kile: "If you find any chaos emeralds, you can absorb and use it's powers. There are many on this   
island."   
Mina: "oh....I see..." 

**Back to Metal Sonic** 

Very frustrated, Metal was repairing his injured comrad. "I underestimated the power of their   
combined efforts." He thought to himself. "I must re-plan this." 

alex 

"Isn't that right doctor?" Metalla said looking at the cripled scintist.   
"Please . . .. leave a man be, I gave you the sensetic skin you wanted, why don't you two just   
leave me alone?" Knitbotor begged.   
"Because." Metalla said looking him in the eye. "I lack the resources to repair and upgrade Silver   
by myself, and I need a place to stay. And your lab is the best is in the world. Besides . . . . I like   
you." metalla finnished the senstence with a chilling tone like that of a stocker.   
"Please, I'm not like that maniac you told me about who built you. I'm just a humble scientist."   
"Bah! Your an insult to my inventor, though that isn't saying much so don't feel so bad."   
Having finnished the repairs on Silver and having the removed the bugs and 'accendantal' flaws   
Knitbotor had tried to put in, (Metalla was smarter than he ever let on,) the two left the lab not   
setting off the secruity of the legion.   
Metalla was thinking of what to do next.   
________________________   
"You mean you had the Chatoix right there bleeding and you didn't finnish them?!" Growled   
Rotor, true he was privatly releaved since that ment his family's murderer was still his to kill, but   
he could let anyone know that.   
"We had wounded." Sonic retorted. 

tim 

Bean interrupted. 

Bean: "This isn't time to get picky about the chaotix. Sure they're a thorn, but the two metal   
maniacs are our main concern. Let's plot how to destroy THEM first before plotting how to   
destroy the rebellion."   
Rotor: "Who's destroying the rebellion?"   
Sonic: "Forget who...lets' plan!"   
Rotor: "Kiss up..."   
Bark: "This sounds like a mission with my name on it."   
Bean: "You're right. And I was going to mention that."   
Sonic: "So what are we waiting for?"   
Bean: "Don't get hastey, Sonic. There's much to be said for Mighty. Bark will have a hard time   
on his own."   
Sonic: "..."   
Bean: "Can that thing read your thoughts? It acted like it..."   
Sonic: "Yeah. Metal is mentally linked with me."   
Rotor: "So much for "Secret" hideouts."   
Bean: "I'm gunna ask you to go while we plan. Then Metal won't know..."   
Sonic: "I understand." 

It was time for planning...and it seemed like out-whitting Metal was their only chance. To do   
that, Sonic must not know the plan. All he knew when Bean came out of the planning room was   
that Bean was smiling and said: "All you have to do is distract Metal for us like last time." 

alex 

Julie-Su cringed as the doctor repaired the damaged to to her distoyed hand. The phisian was   
more than being careful, he had no intention of causing the graudain's mistress grief (and   
therefore end is own life). But the nerv were impossible not to set off the damage was so severe.   
Mighty, Espiao, Vector and Ray, were all in tentive care, Nack was having his arm casted.   
Julie-Su could not wait for her turn at those wit less tin toys and reduced them to modern art to   
display in the guardain's bed room.   
____________________   
Metalla could sense it, Sonic was close, there was no doubt now, there mental link was   
reastabished, he knew where Sonic was. He glaced over at Silver as they flew over the island,   
the fun and games continued. 

tim 

Metal came to close in on Sonic and noticed he was alone. All he could tell was that the others   
told him to go alone and that it was part of a plan. He didn't like it. They figured out to keep   
Sonic out of the loop. Sonic grinned at Metal. 

Sonic: "Whassa matter? Know you've been outwitted?"   
Metal: "Clever. But it won't matter. A sneak attack won't do any damage."   
Sonic: "Who said they'd attack? Who said sneak? I sure dunno."   
Metal: "No matter!!" 

Metal was visabley annoyed. And Sonic saw it. He just smiled at Metal. Metal started   
reconsidering. He had underestimated them once. And now they had PREPARED for him. What   
then? Only thing to do...he sent radio signals to Silver for him to stay hidden and watch Metal's   
back. Silver recieved and obeyed. 

Sonic: "Where's your pal? Awe....must've gotten a HEADACHE!!!"   
Metal: "Silence!!" 

Metal dived at Sonic and the battle began.   


**Meanwhile** 

In a deep cavern of the floating island, Mina finishes absorbing a chaos emerald into her body.   
Looking at herself and feeling energy seer through her body, Mina smiled. She was on cloud 9!   
But when she turned around, she saw Knuckles. 

Knux: "So Mina...we meet again."   
Mina: "Again? I never met you."   
Knux: "You've got guts to come here then. If all I knew was that Knuckles was the highest   
power, I'd avoid a fight."   
Mina: "But I've at least learned that I have powers you only dreamed of having."   
Knux: "Ha! Alot of good your powers are when I have the sword of acorn."   
Mina: "Wunna find out? We have a common enemy to worry about first."   
Knux: "Those weaklings? I'll let them have some fun and then go to save the day."   
Mina: "Even you would have trouble holding this island up. A king needs a kindom to rule."   
Knux: "What are you pushing?"   
Mina: "I was only gunna absorb what I needed. But I was gunna leave the emeralds to keep the   
island afloat. However, I have taken precations. Bombs are set at the key points that harness the   
emerald power. If I detonate them, they go off."   
Knux: "IF you detonate them?"   
Mina: "If you attack, my death or command will set them off. Check, Knux. But not checkmate." 

Knuckles was nervous, but had the control to not show it. 

alex 

"How did you get in here?" Knuckles demanded. His power aura of green flaring. "I am aware of   
all that becomes of the master emerald and it's servers!"   
_________________   
Metalla and Sonic traded blows and they each tried to score a leathal kick.   
"Sonic is this is a joke, I have no intrest in killing you here and now, but I do need a good warm   
up before the main event, so we can keep playing all you want. But never know when I'll be done   
playing . . . " 

tim 

Mina: "You think you're all that and a bag of chips, don't you?"   
Knux: "That doesn't answer my question!"   
Mina: "My powers are anti-magic. Similar to the concept of antimatter. It can do similar things   
as that which it is the opposite of, but can only be strengthened by it's opposite."   
Knux: "Then your powers are useless too! Whatever you do will strengthen me!"   
Mina: "No, Gaurdian. Direct attacks won't work. Your sword of acorns won't work. But indirect   
attacks will."   
Knux: "But if you absorbed chaos energy the same as I and the sword did, how are you   
opposite?"   
Mina: "That's why it's chaos! Both positive and negitive energies reside in chaos emeralds!"   
Knux: "I see...well you ARE still weaker than me right now. How about we strike a deal? I'd hate   
to rid myself of sutch a useful tool." 

**Back at the fight** 

Metal: "This is KILLING ME!! I KNOW it's killing YOU, Sonic!"   
Sonic: "Yeah? But I can find sanctuary in the fact it's GUNNA kill you in the end, Metal!"   
Metal: "AAAARRRG!!!" 

alex 

"Give me a break." Said Metalla, (Metalla makes him to be more of a person than just Metal)   
"Our minds are simmilar we don't have our life forces linked. Do you really think I would kill   
you if couldn't gloat over it? Haven't you been paying attion Sonikku? I want to PROVE I'm   
stronger than you, faster, a better fighter than you'lll ever be."   
"I fight because I have to. You fight because you want to."   
"I fight for my need to acknowlage myself as a being."   
"So you can only define your existance though ending other's lives?"   
"I am an assasin droid, it's what I do."   
"Your also a creation of Eggman, how you cling to that part of what you are and ignore where   
you came from."   
"You do the same!"   
"Never! I embrace everything about myself, the good with the bad."   
"So your sayin the darkness in you is a part of you?!"   
"I'm saying that I except the choices I make and the conaquinces of them. The darkness is never   
stronger, but deney it even exists is what allows it to grow!" Sonic glard at Metalla."As seems   
evedant."   
________________________ 

(Knuckles hasn't stay in power as long as he has by being stupid) 

tim 

Finally, when the time was right, Bean activated the immense electro-magnet that he had stolen   
from the chaotix and put under the ground where Metal and Sonic were fighting (seeing as how   
they needed the most rehabilitating, the chaotix were still recuperating). Metal and Sonic both   
got stuck, but since only Sonic's feet were metal, he stayed standing while Metal got slammed   
into the ground. 

Metal: "Darn you! That's cheating!"   
Sonic: "Well...um...I can't move either...." 

Bean walks out to the scene with a ticked expression. 

Bean: "Cheating's the least of your worries, murderer."   
Metal: "You calling ME a murderer? The casulties that me and Silver caused were minimal   
compared to who all you've killed. Innocent bystanders get caught in your crossfire too, you   
hypocrite." 

Bean was silent. 

alex 

"I won't be judged by a machine!" Spate Bean.   
"Heh." Said Metalla. "Brave words when your the one free, try saying them from the other side   
of the switation."   
"You think I"m stupid?"   
"I KNOW your stupid."   
Silver patently waited instructions, if Metalla destuction became obilvious he had under orders   
to interfer, not before than. Silver flipped back the forearm and his machine gun was ready. 

"What do you know about me you ugly peice of marchinary?"   
" . . .. Heh. Actully very little. You see, Bean Duck DIED during the great Overlander's war on   
MY world, I didn't recognize you, but I have aactully a vast data base, and I found your name   
incriped on a 'those fallen' mural in what was left of Mobotropious, I didn't have any reason to   
think about it at the time, but then I when I decided to create a file for you, boom, I find you   
you've been dead for some time."   
"Your talking jipperish you mindless malfuctional killing machine." Bean started to form one of   
his engery bombs.   
"Didn't you learn last time, it would take a nukluar bomb to penatrate my armor?" Retorted   
Metalla.   
Bean was about to retort when Sonic mumbled.   
"So that's why I never met him in the real world."   
Bean looked at Sonic. He was fully conviced the hedgehog was insane now. 

tim 

Sonic looked at Bean. 

Sonic: "We both know that your blasts won't do anything to him. Can we get on with the real   
plan?"   
Bean: "The others are on their way..." 

Some rebel engineers (Generic characters. No one in particular) approached Metal's helplessly   
motionless body and pulled out their plastic tools. 

Engineer: "Now we find out how to pull this guy apart...." 

Metalla let out what seemed a growl, but the rebels knew he was only blowing steam since he   
was unable to move, then his eyes flash bright red instead of their normal crimson, and a violet   
force wave genrated by the assasin droid knock the engereers back. Sonic only standing because   
his feet were still logged to the manget ground.   
Then it became chaos as bullets from a machine gun came from nowhere and pummeled the   
ground near the machine, but none touching his blue armor. The smae could not be said of the   
two rebels.   
The device due to the damaged cause by the heavy machine gun, began to power down, Metalla   
wasted no time, his moment were a flash, and two things happened, one there was scream, then   
there was Metalla blocking the moon light in the sky above.   
Sonic looked agasp. Bean's skeletial arm was cut cleanly in two across the elbow. The duck was   
screaming in pain.   
"No one interfers in our fights Sonikku, no one." Said Metalla darkly. "Forgive me if I take my   
leave." He spate, he and the still hiding Silver, were gone in a flash. 

tim 

Metal was in a hiding place MANY miles away from the rebel's hideout. 

Metal: "That was too close! If they removed my cranium plate, I'd have lost many a file to that   
magnet!"   
Silver: "If is not an option, Metal. They did not do sutch things. So since it did not happen, it is   
no worry."   
Metal: "But it IS! They get craftier the more determined I get!!" 

alex 

Bean looked at Sonic. Sonic saw in the duck's eye that he was now threowly(sp) conviced that   
Sonic was insane.   
Sonic held back a laugh at the loook on his face. Knowing it would only make matters worse. 

tim 

After regathering their wits, the rebels were meeting again. 

Bean: "This Metal guy is really getting annoying."   
Sonic: "At least he annoyed Echidnapolis."   
Bean: "Which brings me to my point. Perhaps if we led the best there..."   
Sonic: "You're nuts! They'd kill more innocent people!"   
Bean: "...and lure the Gaurdian out. I don't care HOW evil he is, a king is no longer a king if   
there's no kingdom."   
Sonic: "But-"   
Bean: "Listen Sonic...if we get killed because we didn't risk echidna lives, Metal has free reign at   
their lives anyway. This is survival. If we do this, we'll be alive with some dead echidnas instead   
of DEAD with some dead echidnas."   
Sonic: "......"   
Rotor: "Let's DO IT!! I'm tired of this nut running around thinking he can get away with it. At the   
least, it'll weaken the gaurdian."   
  


***Meanwhile*** 

Metal: "I can sense it. They're planning something. I need to recouperate FAST or they'll be a   
step above me!"   
Silver: "They are not a step ahead of you. I agree. Let us go now." 

But try as they might, Sonic's speed was fast enough to get the rebels to Echidnaopolis...and   
Metal knew what they wanted to happen because he was close to Sonic now and knew Sonic's   
thoughts. It was time for Metal to think fast and come up with a way to kill them without rising   
too much of a stur... 

In order to be rid of Metal, they need to lure Knuckles. He would go there because his chaotix   
are useless against Metal. Sure...they may have recovered by now and will try a second time. If   
THEY stop Metal, great! But if not, then Knuckles will have to do something about Metal   
HIMSELF before his precious kingdom gets flattened. 

Meanwhile, Bean feels they have no chance at defeating Metal at this point. They've proven to   
be useless against this near-invincable machine with armor that can take a nuke, so he's resorting   
to USING the enemy Knuckles against Metal. Otherwise, they would fight Metal at their own   
base in vaign because Metal is unstoppable.   


Flames, comments, suggestions, corrections, reactions, rants, reviews good or bad, and occasion constructive criticism all welcome and encouraged.   



	3. The Gathering

alex 

Metalla wasn't sure of what to do next. He considered weather or not to just attack Sonic again,   
but that had turned into a disaster.   
He decided on a more inderect course of action, this was not the Sonic part of his mind talking,   
he would search though the memories he had gotten from Sonic since there last encounter and   
find out where Sonic was. THen he would deliver his altimatum. But first he would have to pick   
up something, or should he say someone . .. . 

tim 

So it was decided among the rebels to sneak into Echidnaopolis. They journeyed there. Sonic   
thought for a moment as they reached one of the bakery buildings. Then he turned to face Bean   
with a smirk on his face... 

Sonic: "Yo, Bean. You think we could recruit some echdnas?"   
Bean: "What are you talking about?"   
Sonic: "I was thinking this would be the opportunity of a lifetime. We may be able to convince   
some of the citizens that our's is the right cause to fight for."   
Bean: "Don't be a fool. They think similarly to the gaurdian. They think echidas are the superior   
race and that the LOJ are doing right by killing non-echidnas..."   
Sonic: "Not everyone is the same. That goes for echidnas too. The Knux I knew from my   
dimention..."   
Bean: "Don't go talking crazy to us again. We need to concentrate on our plan at hand." 

Sonic looked at a nearby echidna woman having trouble with her groceries. Before Bean could   
stop him, Sonic ran to her aid. 

Sonic: "Here ma'am. Lemme help."   
Woman: "Oh my! A hedgehog?!"   
Sonic: "At your service. You seem to be having trouble with those bags. I'll help you!"   
Woman: "Well...I....ok." 

alex 

Metalla was no impressed, he thought it would be grander. Oh well, rebel hide outs always did   
fall short of his exspectations.   
The robot double ganger had left Silver on the primeter as ussual to act as permeter alarm. 

tim 

So Metal began his journey and snuck around (for once). He was looking to spot the rebels.   
After seeing they weren't at their hideaway, he knew to head to Echidnaopolis (Seeing as how he   
has the mind of Sonic, he knew that's the only other place Sonic and the rebels would be). 

Meanwhile, just 5 blocks away, Sonic finished helping the lady echidna. 

Echidna: "So...what is your name?"   
Sonic: "Sonic...at your service."   
Echidna: "My name is Saura Lu. Pleased to meet your aquain-"   
LOJ: "Halt! Ma'am! Step away from him slowly!"   
Sonic: "That's...Sonic of the rebels, ma'am. Alot of people know this handsome hedgehog!"   
LOJ: "Ma'am! He's a wanted criminal! I'm going to open fire!"   
Saura Lu: "No! Please! Don't fire! He'll go p-" 

Sonic grabbed Saura Lu's arm and split just as the soldier pulled the trigger. Seeing that Sonic   
was rescuing her, Saura Lu just clinged to him lest she get shot at again. She was scared.   
Meanwhile, being as how it was only 5 blocks away, Metal picked up the unusual activity and   
began to sneak in that direction...   


alex 

Metalla brought up the newly added file of the target he was to take. But unlike that time with   
Tails, this time he would take her only as the bait. The image of Fiona Fox and a list of her states   
and preious seen fight teachques and applities were brought to screen. 

tim 

Not far from Metal, Saura Lu looked at Sonic. 

Saura Lu: "wh....why? Why help me get groceries in my car when you knew both of us would be   
in danger?"   
Sonic: "You needed to see that your "Protectors" were actually not."   
Saura Lu: "But...now what do I do? Why me? I don't have any powers!"   
Sonic: "You're a person like anyone else. Powers or not, I felt it my obligation to show a fellow   
person what is going on." 

alex 

It never ceased to amaze Metalla, no matter how many times he hovered above the city, no one   
noticed him, most people were to busy with there own lives to care, and others thought they had   
had too much to drink.   
It didn't really matter, Metalla's cencors were far more advance than the Guardain's equipment.   
Metalla slowly turnes his head, looking for Bio-pattern, and it wasn't Sonic's he was looking for. 

tim 

Finally, Metal spotted her. Fiona was among the other rebels. Unfortunately, so was Sonic as he   
just ran back to them with the echidna Saura Lu. 

Bean: "That was outRAGEOUS, Sonic! Don't do that again!"   
Sonic: "Bean, this is Saura Lu. Saura Lu, Bean."   
Saura Lu: "Pleased to.."   
Bean: "We don't need to go grabbing attention to ourselves. We want METAL to notice us, not   
the LOJ!"   
Sonic: "But if they make a ruccuss, Metal will notice too."   
Bean: "And what's with the echidna girl? Have a crush on her or something? You're nuts!" 

alex 

"I thought we had astablished that some time ago." Replied Sonic darkly.   
Fiona screamed, Sonic had been so engrossed with Bean that he didn't notice his steel counter   
part moving in with one of his blinding fast pick up moves.(like the one he used to kiddnap Amy   
on the Little Planet) 

tim 

Sonic: "Congrats, Bean! This is your fault!"   
Bean: "My fau-"   
Saura Lu: "WHO CARES who's fault it is?! Let's help her!" 

Sonic and Bean looked at Saura Lu. Bean slightly annoyed at himself for being childish and   
Sonic smirking at his choice of good echidna. Matel looked down at them. 

Metal: "And who is THAT? A new..."friend" to replace your others? Can't get enough of my   
destroying your friends Sonic? Well...I won't dissappoint." 

alex 

"Shut up you pile of tin! I thought you were thought bringing my friends into this!"   
"She's just insurance to make sure you play by the rules."   
"Which you can change at any time."   
"Actully consider these rule forever standing till the end of our next fight. Meet me at the desert   
just north of Sandoplious, alone, if you bring any of your FF cumes along I'll kill her."   
"What will that prove to you you murderer?"   
"Only that you can't take me alone. And therefore know that I am the better. Met me whenever   
you feel ready, but I would wait too long, the desert is rather uncomfortable for organic units."   
SOnic was ready to charge Metalla right there, if not for the power blast that hit them from   
above, Silver. When the dust cleared both were gone.   


tim 

It had become obvious how much this situation had become a no-win situation. Sonic was   
furious! And Bean was mad...but controlled. 

Saura Lu: "Isn't there a way to set a trap with just Sonic on his own?"   
Bean: "What do you mean?"   
Saura Lu: "Like giving him gizmos and gadgets to use?"   
Sonic: "Wouldn't work. He knows my every move. That includes what I'm GOING to do. He's a   
clone of me no matter what new things I learn."   
Saura Lu: "But...how fast is he?"   
Sonic: "Faster. These shoes take me to running speeds that even HE can't run...but the rest of my   
body? nope. He's faster than the rest of me."   
Saura Lu: "Then either using your shoes or speeding up somehow is the ticket." 

alex 

"Master Emerald." Sonic whispered to himself.   
Sonic knew he couldn't beat Metalla the way he was now. The assasin droid had made it clear,   
no tricks, no friends, or Fiona dies, urg! Why did Fiona have to fall for his double? From   
everything Sonic had heard about him he was a coward, a weakling, everything that Sonic was   
not, well they say love is blind.   
The only way to beat him was to go around the rules without breaking them, Metalla had said he   
had to come alone, he didn't get any more seficic than that, it was a long shot, madness to be   
sure, maybe he WAS crazy after all.   
He would do it alone. This was his fight, one that belonged to his reality.   
Sonic's plan was simple, he would go, break into the heart of Knuckles' empire, and use the   
master emerald. Super Sonic would be able to, it was his only chance, even if it meant getting   
himself killed more than likly.   


tim 

Impatient to get it done and figuring now's a good a time as any, Sonic zoomed off before Bean   
could object. Sonic thought to himself that it was time to get serious. No more foolin'. That tin   
man is going DOWN! 

Sonic then zipped through the defences as they were not fast enough to even detect he had been   
there. He ran non-stop throughout the whole island looking for the master emerald... 

alex 

Sonic cut though the Edcinda defense force as if they were nothing, Sonic knew where the   
emerald was, though no one else did, Sally had told him about it after one of her trips to the   
island, now he would find out once and for all if he WAS insane. For he knew the location of   
Hidden Palace.   
Now he would also find out the terrible truth he had been dreading. WHo was the Guardain? But   
SOnic had a bad feeling he already knew. 

tim 

Finally arriving, Sonic sees Knuckles. The echidna folds his arms. 

Knuckles: "Looking for something?"   
Sonic: "Um..yeah! How's it goin' knux? What's shakin'?"   
Knuckles: "Wha-? You're nuts. And where do you get off calling me 'Knux'?" 

alex 

"I'll call you Susan if I like. I'm someone whose seen what you should of been, instead of what   
you are Knuckle-head." Said Sonic looking to the guardain's eyes he still couldn't believe it, how   
had this nightmare come about? 

tim 

Knuckles: "And where do you get off knowing what I am? You say you know what I could've   
been. What's to say I'm not?" 

Sonic realised his response was a bit of a blurt from suspense in thinking / hoping not that   
knuckles was indeed the gaurdian everyone was talking about... 

alex 

"What you could of been-" Sonic retorted speaking words of wisdom he didn't know he had, "Is   
someone who helped his people instead of dominating them. And also, someone who knew what   
the word 'love' meant! Someone who knew that he was no better than any other man, and as   
guardain, he was to protect and not dictate. A warrior that knew what honor meant, a warrior   
that would not become like the naniblating brother hood he hated, one, who knew that life in of   
itself is a comodity too valueable to be disregarded or negletced." 

tim 

Knuckles: "You don't know what you're talking about you porcupine!"   
Sonic: "That's hedgehog!" 

Knuckles charged at Sonic with his wall-penatrating fist cocked... but to no avail. Sonic simpley   
saw Knuckles's movements comming from a mile away and dodged them. Usefully enough,   
Knuckles had, as a result of charaging at Sonic, gotten away enough from the emerald that Sonic   
could stand on it and begin... 

alex 

"NO!" Screamed the edcidna, he drew the sword of Arcorns from it's seeth, ready to stab the   
hedghog in the back where he stop panting against the side of the master emerald. 

tim 

The hedghog seemed to burst into flames and the blade clanged against an invisable wall as a   
furnace turned to face Knuckles. The once blue hedgehog was now a burning efigy of chaos   
power with eyes that glowed as the sun and a low rumble from the yellow flames that sounded   
much like twisting metal in a sinking ship. 

Super Sonic: "My turn..." 

alex 

Knuckles smiled, and swung the blade again, this time calling upon the forces detirmend to drain   
the hedgehog dry, he could not udnerstand how this dirty non edcidna could possible call upon   
the power of the emeralds. But the hedghog was no longer there, it took a moment for Knuckles   
to realize he was behind him and he was grapping for the sword. Sonic knew something about   
the emeralds Knuckles didn't, need was as much a detirmination of th flow of power as well, and   
Sonic had a great need, to save a live. As they grapped for the weapon it went flying and into a   
solid crystal wall. 

tim 

Sonic, as quick as though, finally delivered the first blow, wacking Knuckles suqare across the   
face! Knuckles flew several yards and then did a backflip to land. The gaurdian felt the blood   
from the corner of his mouth as he stood. 

Knuckles: "You may be able to use the chaos powers... but ever since I took Enerjak's power, I   
have the strength of 13 chaos emeralds in my veigns!" 

The blood seeped backwards and a green aura surrounded the echidna. 

Knuckles: "Prepare to face your DOOM hedgehog!!" 

alex 

"The Servers are nothing to the Controller Knuckle-head!" Spat Sonic, however, Knuckles then   
landed a soilder blow to Sonic's face sending him flying. Sonic speed shift out of existance and   
then reappered standing ready to fight.   
"Prepare to die!" Hissed Knuckles.   
"I haven't got time to play games with you." Hissed Sonic thinking of what Metalla might be   
doing to Fiona. 

tim 

Knuckles: "You haven't a CHOICE, hedgehog!"   
Sonic: "The name's Sonic, ECHIDNA!" 

Sonic charged up his spin dash and shot at Knuckles with a full-speed attack! Knuckles had also   
been charging up and so shot a giant hole in the ceiling when he was blown back by Sonic's   
barrage! While Knuckles started to regain his wherwithall, Sonic hurried off to find Metal. Sonic   
knew how right he was that he didn't have time. The chaos energy would eventually wear off. 

alex 

Sonic was likea bolt of gold light across the sky, burnign to where Metalla had told him to met   
him.   
_________   
Metalla's scanner's picked up, yes, yes this was what he wanted! 

tim 

It would definately be a challenge. But Metal had no idea what kind of a legend Super Sonic was   
except by his data banks. And since Sonic himself could not fathom the powers bestowed to   
him, neither Metal OR Sonic knew what they were in for. 

alex 

"He is at his best. Like I have always wanted to face him . . . now I"ll fight him at my best as   
well." His power stone began to glow, then shuttered as it's power screamed though out him, his   
blue armor turned red as a crimson aura serounded his metal body. "This fight, must be to the   
death . . ." He glaced at Silver.   
"Test Sonic's power when he arrives." Metalla said knowing he was sending Silver Sonic to his   
grave. 

tim 

Sonic arrived. He saw the metallic clone of himself burning crimson and then quickly felt Silver   
bump into him. He looked down to see Silver had fallen over from bouncing off of Sonic. 

Sonic: "That didn't even tickle." 

Sonic ripped Silver's head off so quick and easy that even Metal had a hard time seeing it   
happen. He knew Silver's demise would be assured. But he had NO IDEA it would be quite   
THAT easy. Then he saw the effigy of power he knew to be Sonic look at him... 

Sonic: "Your next, Metal." 

alex 

"For the LAST time, Soniku, it Metallla, not Metal, Meachca, not Metal Sonic, not Meachca   
Sonic, Metalla!" Then Metalla surprised Sonic with a strike so fast that it sent Sonic flying back   
a step. 

tim 

Sonic narrowed his eyes as the glowed even brighter. 

Sonic: "How about 'ROBOT'. Does THAT work for you, you hyper-active tin can?! All you ever   
do is follow that programming of yours... maybe SLAVE is a better title!"   
Metal: "And you don't follow your own programming?" 

Suddenly, Sonic's hand came across Metal's face quicker than the crimson robot could react and   
sent him back a step. Metal slowly turned his head to look back at Sonic with a wicked smile on   
his face. 

Metal: "Well... aren't we just the agressive one?" 

alex 

"Your history you ugly copy!"   
"Heh, you say I"m a slave?! I BROKE my programming a long time ago! Robotnic's orders   
would be for me to knife you in the back while you were asleep. I intend to prove just which one   
of us is the better!"   
"SAVE IT! Now where's Fiona?"   
"Being the heroic type eh? She's alive, and getting plenty of air too, only sleeping with the   
mummies!" Metalla said tapping the sand beneath them. "About ten feet below the surface.   
She'll live no matter how much damage we do to our seroundings, I want you to fight at your   
best Sonikku, at your fastest, at your strongest. And I;ll do the same . . . Now then . . ."   
MetalLA's power level began to rise. "Let's get strarted before one of us shuts down from age . .   
." 

tim 

Sonic jetted at Metal head-on rather than waiting to power up. There were to many left hooks   
and right-hand punches to count before Metal finally kneed Sonic in the belly, forcing him to   
bend forward for Metal to slam his laced fists into the back of Sonic's head. Of course, it was   
only a fraction of a millisecond before Sonic was up and fighting again. And so the two duked it   
out at speeds only they could comprehend. 

alex 

"NO! NO! NO! This is not what I want! Unless I fight you at your full then my victory will never   
be complete!" Metalla flew back from Sonic as the two hover over the air, Metalla crossed his   
arms.   
"Power up to your fullest Sonic, I won't stop you! I want you to!" 

tim 

Sonic: "I don't have a choice, do I?"   
Metal: "Not unless you don't care about Fiona." 

Sonic growled. But, giving in, he began to power up. Yelling at hundreds of decibles and making   
the planet quake by his voice, Sonic lived up to his name. He sounded like a chorus of tortured   
gods and the surroundings began to warp as though reality itself was buckling from the power!   
The purity of the chaos power was astounding even to Metal. But the chaos was so powerful at   
this point that it was warping Sonic's mind and heart. 

When he was fully charged, Sonic looked at Metal with now burning eyes that glowed as the   
sun. When he spoke, it was deep and sounded like many people talking as it echoed in an almost   
backwards way. 

Sonic: "Now we'll see who will die." 

A soft breathe sound whispered through the breaze that calmly aftershocked from the power-up. 

Metal was not quite expecting this much power, but it's not like he knew how powerful he   
himself was... and if he could beat Sonic at THIS point... well... let's just say it would be more   
rewarding than words can describe. 

(Ok. Remember, Sonic is used to the emeralds from his world. And from what I recall, he never   
used the master emerald in the Archie-verse. So in this, he'd think 10 minutes, but be able to go   
on for days even AFTER powering up.) 

alex 

"Now then . . . where was I?" Metalla spoke darkly before the entire planet shoke a second time,   
red eletrisity leaping over his body and leaping towards the horizen and beyound as he powered   
up to his full. 

Bean neary stumpled as the entire island shoock from a sudden impact, but he didn't have time to   
sturdy himself as the impacts kept coming.   
__________   
Alpha and Beta watched from afar two forces, one as gold as the sun, the other and red as blood,   
flying about each other, striking hard, the very sand beneath them was formed into ribbles from   
the force of the blocks and strikes.   
The two ninjas only knew that they only stand by and watch.   
__________   
Amy head picked up, something strange for her to do anything at all, she sensed something,   
something powerful, something increadable, it was first time in her memory she felt stimulated.   
Gamma whatched her in equal awe, Amy actully looking alert was unheard of in the modiefied   
Robian's memory.   
__________   
They had abandoned that world, but what was this? Whatever it was. It caught there attion. The   
three of them turned their attion to this unknown battle, with two being who did not belong   
there.   
__________   
Knuckles as he regained conious could not believe it, now he sense TWO forces soppior to this   
own. His anger boiled, this could not be happening, he was the Gaurdain! He had no equals.   
___________   
Miles Prower was just as distrate if not more so, he had figured with Knuckles dead he would   
have no opposition, now he sense two powers that were beyound even his care taker. But he also   
sensed that were conflicting, he the fox kitesume had the hope that would simply distory the   
other, only maybe one would succed, challenge Knuckles, then the child would make his move.   
____________   
~Shadows of a dark creature, steel cloads floating in the air! Some people run for shulter.   
What's gonna happen heerrree?   
Can't hold on much longer, but I'm getting stronger, I know this is a one way track, tell me now   
how long this will last.   
I wanna make my own way, I don't care what you say. Close my eyes and feel the burn. Now I   
see what I've got to learn.   
Open your heart it's gonna be aright!   
Open your heart it's gonna be aright!   
Open your heart it's gonna be aright! 

Shadows of a dark creature, shadows keep attacking, thunder, rain, and lighting!~   


tim 

It seemed like forever as the second hand went from one second to the next. Time had no   
meaning. The two were lost in the battle and only one of them would remain. Both of the omni-   
beings intimidated by the other (and their selves) for how much power and the pure essence of   
their aura. 

Sonic wasn't sure why, but he was tempted to just spray power everywhere with the intent of   
destroying the whole planet. He knew that the robot did not need the planet to survive, but was   
so filled with chaos, he was still tempted to just DESTROY!!! 

Metal was also dueling himself. His chaos was tempting him to cheat and be sneaky about   
Sonic's demise. He knew it was because the chaos just wanted assured destruction, but he also   
wanted to know if he could truely beat Sonic at his best. 

The two demi-gods were very distraught and distracted. 

Metal: "Soniko!! We must take this farther from the planet. We are both being held back by our   
distracting thoughts and temptations."   
Sonic: "So? DIE!!!! DESTRUCTION TO ALL!!!" 

Sonic had not yet slipped, but spoke his mind to make Metal think he had already given in. 

alex 

Metalla was taken a bit back by that, then his eyes narrowed, he had forgotten something, this   
fight would be point less if it was not disposed of.   
"We're still linked, Trying to freak me by making me think you've already lost it was cheap. "   
"I just want to save a life!"   
"And I just want to find out once and for all which one of us is the better. I no longer care which   
one of us that turns out to be. But I must know."   
"That's why you sent Silver at me!"   
"He was programmed to kill you in your sleep if nessary. He had free will. But he could never   
understand why I simply didn't kill you. I didn't because I knew Silver could, so could Robotnic,   
so could Chaos, so could an angery fan with a pistol! I was to beat you! To defeat you! Only then   
can I have the Answers to my questions! We are very much alike but still different. But I know   
you crave the Answer too!"   
Sonic hand's clentch, like Metalla's they could crush steel like styro foam at the moment. And   
Sonic knew, that he indeed, want the the answer too . . . . With metual decision on both parts at   
last, they link severed, they were blank as much as anyone else now. Now the fight could begin,   
but first, a chance of venue was in order. 

Chapter Four: Duel of the Gods 

(Ed Note: from here, who did which part was lost) 

Sonic got back into his fighting stance. 

Sonic: "This is nuts! If I destroy you, you'll never know! You won't be around to know."   
Metal: "But then the curiousity won't be there either. And if I live, I'll know. Either way, I'll be   
cured." 

Metalla also got into his fighting stance, then in a moment the two blasted at each other, then   
went stranight up over the island then horazontal over the open sea.   
There was NOTHING holding them back now. Metalla call upon all the power of the power   
stone and Sonic did the same with the chaos engery inside him. There were now at the peak of   
their power. 100% of there true strength. 

Many a legend of the holders of chaos energy would be proven true or false this day. Most would   
be true. The sky opened up like a scroll and a giant beam of energy came from above. Sonic was   
using the chaos energy to summon powers from afar in addition to his own. Metal picked up on   
it and did similarly. When they both could no longer take it, they charged at each other with   
massive force! the collision ripped time and space. 

Tails found himself in a prarie with Bunnie... 

Tails: "Where... am I?"   
Bunnie: "Dunno."   
Tails: "Why do I feel so... good?"   
Bunnie: "Why do I feel like appreciatin' ma arm and legs?" 

Little did they know that this peaceful site and these feelings of bliss where a direct result of   
Sonic and Metal. The time and space ripple was so severe that other people were living in   
several alternate universes at the same time. But time and space aside, Sonic and Metal were   
unefected by it. They kept fighting.   
Prower then felt something he had never felt in his entire life, guilt, sadness, remorse, it didn't   
make sense! What did he care what that weakling Knuckles did to other non edciddna's? Because   
they are alive. And all live is precious. Prower had NO idea where that alien thought came from,   
but it was somehow familiar. He didn't want to feel like this! He was used to not feeling at all!   
Except enviy at Knuckles' power, and lust at the sword of arcorns.   
_______   
Wave were created from the shock waves in air from the collection of blows and blocks. 

Sonic delivered a blow to Metal that would shatter a world! Metal retaliated with a kick that   
almost hurt Sonic. But so far, neither of them could deliver blows that were capable of harming   
the other. 

Metalla grapped onto Sonic's shoulders, and considered weather or not it was fair play to knock   
Sonic between the legs, and decided Sonic would smash though his main power core if he had   
the chance and it was simply a fighting taking advantage of a switation, he and Sonic both had   
their strengths and weakness', this fight was to detirmine which one of them was simply the   
better.   
Off hand one would think himself would be the obiovious choice, but then why had Sonic beaten   
him on Stardust Speedway? And how Knuckles defeated him with the power stone? Metalla   
knew how good a fighter he was, other enemies had fallen like wheet before a scyth before him.   
This fight indeed served a perpose, it would prove which of them was not just the faster,   
stronger, but the smarter, cleverer, more skilled, simply put, the suppior model.   
Sonic blcoked the knee and grabbed Metalla by the shoulder, but instead of head bashing Sonic   
took a nose dive with Metalla into the water below, gaint wave crashed on the serface,   
explosions of water erupted from the sea serface for a few second before the gold and crimson   
warriors began their dance in the air again. 

So it was. The two titans had seen each other as sutch. Nobody was going to interrupt this fight   
(if they valued their life anyway). At last, Sonic felt the last bits of his sanity buckeling under the   
power of the chaos energy dwelling through his veigns. He decided to take this "outside" and   
gave an uppercut to Metal that would never be matched again in the future! It sent Metal soaring   
through space for a couple million miles. And there was Sonic in front of Metal. 

Sonic: "Now I don't have to hold back. I can let my sanity go..." 

Metal was scared. 

Sonic sent a savage reackless blow at Metalla's glow red center, Metalla managed to give above   
him and sent him down below again, creating a creater on the ocean floor, Sonic flew back to   
find Metalla with a alien expression on his metal face.   
Then the fear was replaced by something most would never connect to Metalla: concern.   
"Sonic don't! If your mind goes then might distroy everything, INCLUDING Fonia and Sally."   
Sonic's mind went kinda into a loop for moment.   
"What did you say?"   
"She's on Angel Island Sonic, she goes to a lot of trouble to hid who she is, but her fighting style   
gives her away easily enough, and her termel scan was a perfect match. Your pricness, or at least   
this world' verison of her, is alive on the floating island, she hasn't become corrupt like all the   
other people you knew in our world sonic, I won't say she's the same kind of person, but you   
won't find her killing people for fun or being withdrawn half the time. Sonic . . . if your mind   
goes to keep the feild even I would have to disengage my logic curcuits, but if I did that and beat   
you, I may not be able to restart them, and my victory would mean nothing. Sonic if you loss   
your mind and distory me then your victory will mean nothing!"   
This was a switch, and it set Sonic's mind on reevauleate current brain statue and report, Metalla   
actully being concerned about him?   
"Why?" Sonic hissed.   
"Because, your the cloest thing I have to an equal as a suppior or inferior."   
Sonic's sanity began to come back.   
Sonic: "Then why does this have to be a fight to the death? Can't we find OTHER ways to   
compete?"   
Metal: "All I know is what is in this head of mine. And I know that I must defeat you."   
Sonic: "We are obvious as close to 'equal' as they come. So this fight may last longer than Fiona   
can survive. Let her go and I PROMISE you I'll give you what you want. I've been worrying   
about her..."   
Metal: "I suppose you are right. 10 feet under is hardly deep enough seeing as how you or I could   
slice right through this planet if we wanted. Very well." 

Metal said this because he knew Sonic's mind and knew that Sonic was sincere. But it intrigued   
him. After all this, Sonic showed some concern back at him! Why would the heroic Sonic be   
concerned for a killer like Metal? When Metal searched Sonic's mind he found that Sonic felt as   
though Metal was imprisoned by his programming to kill. But if he could have what Sonic had,   
he'd be free... 

Metal: "What is it you have that makes you free? Are you not ALSO a slave to your   
programming, Sonicku?"   
"What's that soppost to mean?" Sonic said, there phyic link cut before the fight had begun.   
"You do as your programming instructs. Protect those you care about. Peserve your own life.   
Exspand your programming to others. In that order."   
"That's different."   
"How? How often have you said, you have done something because you've had to?"   
Sonic wasn't sure how to answer that. No matter how much he would argue, the point metal just   
made would ring loudly. After all... why can't Sonic be evil? 

Sonic: "Nevertheless. Let Fiona go and I shall give you what you want."   
"She is as safe where she is now as anywhere," Metalla had lied when he said Fiona's air supply   
was limited, he needed Sonic to fight at his fullest. Other wise he would not know The Answer.   
"Above ground or below it will make no difference Sonikku. It is my perpose to fight you and   
your perpose to protect those I might harm!" 

Sonic: "But you saw it yourself! I was about to give that up. I was so angry, I was ready to   
destroy everything JUST to destroy you. For me, it's not about who's better, but that you die! Isn't   
there ANY other way to resolve this instead of being like foolish children?" 

Meanwhile, Bean was talking with the others... 

Bean: "This robot was created by someone. Had to be. If we can find out who, perhaps we can   
pull the plug on this whole deal."   
Rotor: "At that level?" 

Rotor pointed to the two bright lights in the sky. There was a moment of silence. Miles   
materialised with Bunnie. 

Miles: "I think Sonic has a hold on things. But if things go arry, I have a plan."   
Rotor: "What the-?! It's one of the gaurdian's -"   
Bunnie: "I know. But he's also from the alternate dimention that the Sonic we've been watching   
be a hero is from."   
Bean: "What? Has his craziness rubbed off on you?"   
Miles: "In the alternate dimention, Kintobor created Metal. He was also quite the evil guy. But   
with these powers of mine, I'm sure I can find a way to use the powers from Sonic's fight to open   
a portal if I have to." 

Still... the fight was at a stand-still. Sonic trying to convince Metal to stop fighting and Metal   
trying to convince Sonic that there was no other way... 

"Don't you believe in Fate Hedghog? It's our destiny to kill the other. We must, because it was   
destine before we came into existance, fleash and blood, steel and circuts, more or less"   
Metalla looked at Sonic's feet. "Are all that seperate us. We must fight, to find out which is not   
stronger, but better, the most powerful. We are the same hedghog. 'Sonic wai Ochine(sp)'. There   
can only be one Sonic!" 

In that last spot, Miles is still both of the dementions' Miles. Bunnie is also still both minds.   
But the rest of them had not been effected by the clash yet. So Bunnie and Tails had gotten an   
understanding of what was going on by this point.   
************************** 

Sonic saw how pointless it was to argue and threw yet another planet-spashing punch at Metal.   
The two fought again, going so fast that light itself found it difficult to give them the ability to   
see each other. Normally, that would be an advantage for Metal, but Sonic had new powers now   
and a sort of 6th sense... 

The three walkers looked at each other. THe two demi gods were now going so fast even they   
could not track there movments. 

All that remained was the sound, land scape though not anillated, or by any means demolished,   
felt the sting of the two compatants no one could see save each other.   
The sound of there blows and blocks becaming a sound akin to a hail storm!   
It was about that time that Knuckles had finally caught up to Sonic to see where he had gone.   
Empowered by 13 chaos emeralds, the gaurdian was definately a force to be reconed with. And   
with a shout to catch their attention, knuckles shouted telepathically to the two... 

Knuckles: "HALT!!! How DARE you?! You metal maniac ruining my city. And you   
meddlesome hedgehog comming to steal the power of the master emerald!"   
"No more . . . ." Metalla said flatly.   
Sonic just looked at him.   
"After we get ride of HIM. No more great power, no more great destruction, only you and me,   
and our ability to fight." Metalla sent a few commands though his system. "Now Sonikku. If   
anyone after we beat him, except you kills me, the resulting explosion will take out all septators,   
not just the opponent. May that be my tumb card that no one interfers. Now, let's go teach   
Knuckle Head some manners!" 

Knuckles: "Teach ME?! ISOLENCE!!! You Arrogant prick!" 

Knuckles turned yellow much like Sonic. In fact, alot of his super trates resembled Sonic's.   
Knuckles was causing just as much rucuss as either of the other two titans had caused by   
powering up. But he kept powering... 

Knuckles: "I'll show you how much more powerful 13 emeralds can be than the master emerald!" 

Everything stopped. Knuckles had stopped time. There were very few people immune to this.   
Namely the Walkers and Athair. But fortunetly for Sonic and Metal... them too! 

Sonic's eyes narrow, he didn't have any idea that Knuckles had stopped time.   
"Knukcle Head you have NO idea how the emeralds work do you? They were created orginal as   
DEFENSIVE weapons, the seven of them only being at their strongest when it was for the call to   
protect others. 

The servers are the seven chaos.   
Chaos is Power.   
Power inrich by the soul.   
The controller is the one who unifies the chaos. " 

"What kind of meaningless garbag is that?" Hissed Knuckles.   
"Only this. Your heart is filled to the rim with evil and mine is not, and there is no way I can   
lose! You think the emeralds are things to be commanded, they are a force to be exsertion of   
one's desire to protect my friends. Something you Knukcles-San, I'm sorry to say in this world   
you might never understand." 

Knuckles: "So you have some gay quote. So what? CHAOS IS CHAOS!!! All things tend   
towards CHAOS AND DESTRUCTION! HAHAHAHAHAA!!!" 

A giant sweatdrop appeared next to Sonic and Metal. 

Knuckles: "Don't you see, Metal maniac? If what Sonic says is true, then YOU'll lose for sure   
too! HA!" 

Knuckles looked back at Sonic. 

Knuckles: "And the power of 13 chaos emeralds used for evil can out-do the power of 1 master   
emerald used for good... even IF what you say is true." 

"It was said by a woman who spend 5,000 sharing her soul with the God of Duestion himself   
stupid. And a great enough need can overwhile any suppior number of emerald!" 

note: evil NEVER sees itself as evil. 

Knuckles: "And what makes YOU so pure? Aren't we ALL evil to a certain degree?"   
Sonic: "Perhaps. But the goal is pure."   
Knuckles: "Don't be foolish. The ends never justify the means! If you kill me, your "pure" goal   
will be ruined, mr. holier-than-thou!" 

"Your one to talk you toltal biggit! How many non-edcidnas have you slaughtered for your   
'higher goals'? You treat the Dingos as witeless beast of burdan, the Overlanders as a deasese to   
be wiped out, and the rest of us as animals to be flited down into either of those catagories."   
Retorted Sonic.   
"Can we just paralise this guy from the neck down so he can think for the rest of his life about   
what he's done so we can get to our duel already? People like him never want to talk as long as   
they think they're at the advantage." Said Metalla getting annoyed.   
"It worked with you at Mount Mobius. Otherwise you would of gone crawling back to Eggman."   
Replied Sonic.   
"I had my own reasons." Spoke the assasin droid.   
"How dare you speak to me as if was criminal for you to judge!" Hissed th Gaurdain.   
"Is" Metalla did a perfect play back of Knuckles' voice. "'How dare you!'" He switch back to his   
own sysetic version of Sonic's. "The only exclaim you know? How do you rule a planet sized   
empire with such stale dialoge?" 

Knuckles got tired of arguing and threw an enrgy blast that knocked Metal silly! Amazed, but   
reacting fast, Sonic layed a punch Knuckles thought he'd never have felt... one equal with his   
own when powered! Metal quickly recovered and so did Knuckles. 

Metal: "Now that's more like it Sonicku! KILL HIM!!" 

Sonic thought this over... 

Sonic: "You want him dead so badly, you do it!"   
Knuckles: "I do not die so easily!" 

Knuckles wacked Sonic with one of his collosal punches and then charged up for a second. 

Knuckles: "You underestimate me. I may not know much of what YOU were talking about, but I   
DO know what Enerjak taught me. I have cards you'll never yield! You may be powerful, but I   
know how to USE mine!" 

Metal: "We'll see about that!" 

Metal charged at Knuckles and hit him as hard as he could... but Knuckles stood like a statue   
while Sonic twirled as though he had be hit by Knuckles. Kncukles laughed. 

Knuckles: "By the time you've finished killing each other through me, you'll be too worn out to   
fight back!" 

He then laid another collosal punch onto Metal that sent him crashing into Sonic.   
note: in the character profiles it said Knuckles was made arrogant by Dimitri's teachings, and did   
bother to look for a way or another way to use the emerald, thus Knuckles' super form could no   
be, I feel this mock super form is the cloest he can come.   
_________   
"This Enerjak may of taught you a lot of cards Knuckle Head." Hissed Sonic. "Too bad they were   
all two of clubs!"   
"Here's another things you way ward back end reverse mock hero." Retorted Metalla at   
Knuckles. "I don't want you dead. I want you history! Get lost! We don't have the time to   
BOTHER with the likes of you . . . ." Metalla made a 'go away' gesture his hands. "shoe, shoe." 

note: That would be under normal cercumstances, Alex. Unfortunately, that was because Ian   
intended to do this whole thing without bringing in the "super" people. Including Sonic. In a   
desperate sercumstance like this, seeing Sonic turn into a demi-god, Knuckles would become   
that way simply from instinct (Knuckles simpley had to see Sonic become "super" in order to do   
it himself in the archie comics). Sonic becomming Super is as much out of character as Knux   
doing so.   
_________________________________________________________________ 

Knuckles was ticked (well...DUH!). He looked Metal in the eyes. 

Knuckles: "NEVER command me! I am the gaurdian! I will not budge until you stop   
endangering the planet! YOU should leave! I heard you... you're OBSESSED with fighting. And   
at top notch! If that's so, then the planet Mobius will soon suffer at your hands. My duty is to   
stop you!" 

Knuckles looked at Sonic 

Knuckles: "Don't think I've forgotten you, thief. Stealing the master emerald's power like that!   
However... if you gang up on him with me, I'll be leniant on you!" 

Atully Ian said Super Sonic MIGHT make an apperence in other-M 50, (the grand finally if it   
makes it that far).   
_________________________________________   
"One." Metalla said using his finger for enpahsise. "The only fight I'm " Metalla played back of   
Knuckles own voice. "'OBSESSED' is with him." Metalla did a sidesway point at Sonic.   
"Second, after this fight goes either way, I'm outta here."   
"Three." Said Sonic picking up after Metalla. "As much as I hate to say it. Metal here is one of   
the Seven Sameri compared to you! You have as much honor as the pick pocket who stabs his   
own mother in the back for her gold teeth! I wouldn't trust your word if my life depened on it.   
Metalla at least plays by rules. You have no honor, you treat the lives of other as exspendable   
camodies. Four, and by the Walkers, Creator, whoever, I'm going to put you in your place you   
over powered emotionaly deprived overgrown child! Five, the Master Emerald accepted my call   
because it sensed my cause was just. You'll never be able to unlock it's full power as long as you   
allow Demitri's biggetry and pride to rule you. Six, I think I agree with Metal for once. Get lost   
or suffer the fate you have layed for yourself! Seven." Sonic looked at his steel counter part.   
"Feel like some tag team?" Sonic asked smiling.   
"After you . . . ." Gestured Metalla. The machine reached out his hand offering it to Sonic, the   
hedghog got the idea. 

(start playing main theam of Sonic Anima) 

As Soon Sonic grapped hold of Metalla's hand, Metalla did a horzontal spin attack spinning   
Sonic with him for one roatation and then letting go thus launching Sonic at Knuckles, Sonic got   
one solid hard strike in as he sped past, Metalla speed shifted to grap hold of Sonic again, and   
now it was Sonic's turn to launch his counter part as their foe, Metalla sliced hard across   
Knuckles' side, blood staining the white uniform, and Sonic and Metalla came at the edcidna at   
the same moment from opposite sides, slamming their elbows into the sides of Knuckles' head,   
followed by a double knee jab and then hard strike to the shoulders sending the edcidna back   
down to the ground, creating a deep and perfect impression in the hard rock below. 

(stop anima music) 

As Knuckles crawled out of the hole Sonic grapped the edcidna and the gaurdain was face to   
face with the hedgehog in the blink of an eye.   
"Your no Gaurdain. Your just a bully." With that Sonic threw Knuckles not gently on the rocky   
ground. "And bullies arn't worth killing." 

"I . . . won't be DEFEAT!" Screamed Knuckles his power aura flaring wildy out of control. His   
mucles beefing, his eye going pure green.   
"NO! Your can drain that much power out of the Master Emerald at once: it'll shattar!" Warned   
Sonic. 

Flames, comments, suggestion, over detailed corrections, reactions good or bad, occasional constructive critizems all welcome.   
If youd didn't like a review I gave e-mail me. 


	4. Duel of the Gods

  
(Ed Note: from here, who did which part was lost)   
Thank you to Ian Potto for compling this and to fellow writer Tim. 

Sonic got back into his fighting stance. 

Sonic: "This is nuts! If I destroy you, you'll never know! You won't be around to know."   
Metal: "But then the curiousity won't be there either. And if I live, I'll know. Either way, I'll be   
cured." 

Metalla also got into his fighting stance, then in a moment the two blasted at each other, then   
went stranight up over the island then horazontal over the open sea.   
There was NOTHING holding them back now. Metalla call upon all the power of the power   
stone and Sonic did the same with the chaos engery inside him. There were now at the peak of   
their power. 100% of there true strength. 

Many a legend of the holders of chaos energy would be proven true or false this day. Most would   
be true. The sky opened up like a scroll and a giant beam of energy came from above. Sonic was   
using the chaos energy to summon powers from afar in addition to his own. Metal picked up on   
it and did similarly. When they both could no longer take it, they charged at each other with   
massive force! the collision ripped time and space. 

Tails found himself in a prarie with Bunnie... 

Tails: "Where... am I?"   
Bunnie: "Dunno."   
Tails: "Why do I feel so... good?"   
Bunnie: "Why do I feel like appreciatin' ma arm and legs?" 

Little did they know that this peaceful site and these feelings of bliss where a direct result of   
Sonic and Metal. The time and space ripple was so severe that other people were living in   
several alternate universes at the same time. But time and space aside, Sonic and Metal were   
unefected by it. They kept fighting.   
Prower then felt something he had never felt in his entire life, guilt, sadness, remorse, it didn't   
make sense! What did he care what that weakling Knuckles did to other non edciddna's? Because   
they are alive. And all live is precious. Prower had NO idea where that alien thought came from,   
but it was somehow familiar. He didn't want to feel like this! He was used to not feeling at all!   
Except enviy at Knuckles' power, and lust at the sword of arcorns.   
_______   
Wave were created from the shock waves in air from the collection of blows and blocks. 

Sonic delivered a blow to Metal that would shatter a world! Metal retaliated with a kick that   
almost hurt Sonic. But so far, neither of them could deliver blows that were capable of harming   
the other. 

Metalla grapped onto Sonic's shoulders, and considered weather or not it was fair play to knock   
Sonic between the legs, and decided Sonic would smash though his main power core if he had   
the chance and it was simply a fighting taking advantage of a switation, he and Sonic both had   
their strengths and weakness', this fight was to detirmine which one of them was simply the   
better.   
Off hand one would think himself would be the obiovious choice, but then why had Sonic beaten   
him on Stardust Speedway? And how Knuckles defeated him with the power stone? Metalla   
knew how good a fighter he was, other enemies had fallen like wheet before a scyth before him.   
This fight indeed served a perpose, it would prove which of them was not just the faster,   
stronger, but the smarter, cleverer, more skilled, simply put, the suppior model.   
Sonic blcoked the knee and grabbed Metalla by the shoulder, but instead of head bashing Sonic   
took a nose dive with Metalla into the water below, gaint wave crashed on the serface,   
explosions of water erupted from the sea serface for a few second before the gold and crimson   
warriors began their dance in the air again. 

So it was. The two titans had seen each other as sutch. Nobody was going to interrupt this fight   
(if they valued their life anyway). At last, Sonic felt the last bits of his sanity buckeling under the   
power of the chaos energy dwelling through his veigns. He decided to take this "outside" and   
gave an uppercut to Metal that would never be matched again in the future! It sent Metal soaring   
through space for a couple million miles. And there was Sonic in front of Metal. 

Sonic: "Now I don't have to hold back. I can let my sanity go..." 

Metal was scared. 

Sonic sent a savage reackless blow at Metalla's glow red center, Metalla managed to give above   
him and sent him down below again, creating a creater on the ocean floor, Sonic flew back to   
find Metalla with a alien expression on his metal face.   
Then the fear was replaced by something most would never connect to Metalla: concern.   
"Sonic don't! If your mind goes then might distroy everything, INCLUDING Fonia and Sally."   
Sonic's mind went kinda into a loop for moment.   
"What did you say?"   
"She's on Angel Island Sonic, she goes to a lot of trouble to hid who she is, but her fighting style   
gives her away easily enough, and her termel scan was a perfect match. Your pricness, or at least   
this world' verison of her, is alive on the floating island, she hasn't become corrupt like all the   
other people you knew in our world sonic, I won't say she's the same kind of person, but you   
won't find her killing people for fun or being withdrawn half the time. Sonic . . . if your mind   
goes to keep the feild even I would have to disengage my logic curcuits, but if I did that and beat   
you, I may not be able to restart them, and my victory would mean nothing. Sonic if you loss   
your mind and distory me then your victory will mean nothing!"   
This was a switch, and it set Sonic's mind on reevauleate current brain statue and report, Metalla   
actully being concerned about him?   
"Why?" Sonic hissed.   
"Because, your the cloest thing I have to an equal as a suppior or inferior."   
Sonic's sanity began to come back.   
Sonic: "Then why does this have to be a fight to the death? Can't we find OTHER ways to   
compete?"   
Metal: "All I know is what is in this head of mine. And I know that I must defeat you."   
Sonic: "We are obvious as close to 'equal' as they come. So this fight may last longer than Fiona   
can survive. Let her go and I PROMISE you I'll give you what you want. I've been worrying   
about her..."   
Metal: "I suppose you are right. 10 feet under is hardly deep enough seeing as how you or I could   
slice right through this planet if we wanted. Very well." 

Metal said this because he knew Sonic's mind and knew that Sonic was sincere. But it intrigued   
him. After all this, Sonic showed some concern back at him! Why would the heroic Sonic be   
concerned for a killer like Metal? When Metal searched Sonic's mind he found that Sonic felt as   
though Metal was imprisoned by his programming to kill. But if he could have what Sonic had,   
he'd be free... 

Metal: "What is it you have that makes you free? Are you not ALSO a slave to your   
programming, Sonicku?"   
"What's that soppost to mean?" Sonic said, there phyic link cut before the fight had begun.   
"You do as your programming instructs. Protect those you care about. Peserve your own life.   
Exspand your programming to others. In that order."   
"That's different."   
"How? How often have you said, you have done something because you've had to?"   
Sonic wasn't sure how to answer that. No matter how much he would argue, the point metal just   
made would ring loudly. After all... why can't Sonic be evil? 

Sonic: "Nevertheless. Let Fiona go and I shall give you what you want."   
"She is as safe where she is now as anywhere," Metalla had lied when he said Fiona's air supply   
was limited, he needed Sonic to fight at his fullest. Other wise he would not know The Answer.   
"Above ground or below it will make no difference Sonikku. It is my perpose to fight you and   
your perpose to protect those I might harm!" 

Sonic: "But you saw it yourself! I was about to give that up. I was so angry, I was ready to   
destroy everything JUST to destroy you. For me, it's not about who's better, but that you die! Isn't   
there ANY other way to resolve this instead of being like foolish children?" 

Meanwhile, Bean was talking with the others... 

Bean: "This robot was created by someone. Had to be. If we can find out who, perhaps we can   
pull the plug on this whole deal."   
Rotor: "At that level?" 

Rotor pointed to the two bright lights in the sky. There was a moment of silence. Miles   
materialised with Bunnie. 

Miles: "I think Sonic has a hold on things. But if things go arry, I have a plan."   
Rotor: "What the-?! It's one of the gaurdian's -"   
Bunnie: "I know. But he's also from the alternate dimention that the Sonic we've been watching   
be a hero is from."   
Bean: "What? Has his craziness rubbed off on you?"   
Miles: "In the alternate dimention, Kintobor created Metal. He was also quite the evil guy. But   
with these powers of mine, I'm sure I can find a way to use the powers from Sonic's fight to open   
a portal if I have to." 

Still... the fight was at a stand-still. Sonic trying to convince Metal to stop fighting and Metal   
trying to convince Sonic that there was no other way... 

"Don't you believe in Fate Hedghog? It's our destiny to kill the other. We must, because it was   
destine before we came into existance, fleash and blood, steel and circuts, more or less"   
Metalla looked at Sonic's feet. "Are all that seperate us. We must fight, to find out which is not   
stronger, but better, the most powerful. We are the same hedghog. 'Sonic wai Ochine(sp)'. There   
can only be one Sonic!" 

In that last spot, Miles is still both of the dementions' Miles. Bunnie is also still both minds.   
But the rest of them had not been effected by the clash yet. So Bunnie and Tails had gotten an   
understanding of what was going on by this point.   
************************** 

Sonic saw how pointless it was to argue and threw yet another planet-spashing punch at Metal.   
The two fought again, going so fast that light itself found it difficult to give them the ability to   
see each other. Normally, that would be an advantage for Metal, but Sonic had new powers now   
and a sort of 6th sense... 

The three walkers looked at each other. THe two demi gods were now going so fast even they   
could not track there movments. 

All that remained was the sound, land scape though not anillated, or by any means demolished,   
felt the sting of the two compatants no one could see save each other.   
The sound of there blows and blocks becaming a sound akin to a hail storm!   
It was about that time that Knuckles had finally caught up to Sonic to see where he had gone.   
Empowered by 13 chaos emeralds, the gaurdian was definately a force to be reconed with. And   
with a shout to catch their attention, knuckles shouted telepathically to the two... 

Knuckles: "HALT!!! How DARE you?! You metal maniac ruining my city. And you   
meddlesome hedgehog comming to steal the power of the master emerald!"   
"No more . . . ." Metalla said flatly.   
Sonic just looked at him.   
"After we get ride of HIM. No more great power, no more great destruction, only you and me,   
and our ability to fight." Metalla sent a few commands though his system. "Now Sonikku. If   
anyone after we beat him, except you kills me, the resulting explosion will take out all septators,   
not just the opponent. May that be my tumb card that no one interfers. Now, let's go teach   
Knuckle Head some manners!" 

Knuckles: "Teach ME?! ISOLENCE!!! You Arrogant prick!" 

Knuckles turned yellow much like Sonic. In fact, alot of his super trates resembled Sonic's.   
Knuckles was causing just as much rucuss as either of the other two titans had caused by   
powering up. But he kept powering... 

Knuckles: "I'll show you how much more powerful 13 emeralds can be than the master emerald!" 

Everything stopped. Knuckles had stopped time. There were very few people immune to this.   
Namely the Walkers and Athair. But fortunetly for Sonic and Metal... them too! 

Sonic's eyes narrow, he didn't have any idea that Knuckles had stopped time.   
"Knukcle Head you have NO idea how the emeralds work do you? They were created orginal as   
DEFENSIVE weapons, the seven of them only being at their strongest when it was for the call to   
protect others. 

The servers are the seven chaos.   
Chaos is Power.   
Power inrich by the soul.   
The controller is the one who unifies the chaos. " 

"What kind of meaningless garbag is that?" Hissed Knuckles.   
"Only this. Your heart is filled to the rim with evil and mine is not, and there is no way I can   
lose! You think the emeralds are things to be commanded, they are a force to be exsertion of   
one's desire to protect my friends. Something you Knukcles-San, I'm sorry to say in this world   
you might never understand." 

Knuckles: "So you have some gay quote. So what? CHAOS IS CHAOS!!! All things tend   
towards CHAOS AND DESTRUCTION! HAHAHAHAHAA!!!" 

A giant sweatdrop appeared next to Sonic and Metal. 

Knuckles: "Don't you see, Metal maniac? If what Sonic says is true, then YOU'll lose for sure   
too! HA!" 

Knuckles looked back at Sonic. 

Knuckles: "And the power of 13 chaos emeralds used for evil can out-do the power of 1 master   
emerald used for good... even IF what you say is true." 

"It was said by a woman who spend 5,000 sharing her soul with the God of Duestion himself   
stupid. And a great enough need can overwhile any suppior number of emerald!" 

note: evil NEVER sees itself as evil. 

Knuckles: "And what makes YOU so pure? Aren't we ALL evil to a certain degree?"   
Sonic: "Perhaps. But the goal is pure."   
Knuckles: "Don't be foolish. The ends never justify the means! If you kill me, your "pure" goal   
will be ruined, mr. holier-than-thou!" 

"Your one to talk you toltal biggit! How many non-edcidnas have you slaughtered for your   
'higher goals'? You treat the Dingos as witeless beast of burdan, the Overlanders as a deasese to   
be wiped out, and the rest of us as animals to be flited down into either of those catagories."   
Retorted Sonic.   
"Can we just paralise this guy from the neck down so he can think for the rest of his life about   
what he's done so we can get to our duel already? People like him never want to talk as long as   
they think they're at the advantage." Said Metalla getting annoyed.   
"It worked with you at Mount Mobius. Otherwise you would of gone crawling back to Eggman."   
Replied Sonic.   
"I had my own reasons." Spoke the assasin droid.   
"How dare you speak to me as if was criminal for you to judge!" Hissed th Gaurdain.   
"Is" Metalla did a perfect play back of Knuckles' voice. "'How dare you!'" He switch back to his   
own sysetic version of Sonic's. "The only exclaim you know? How do you rule a planet sized   
empire with such stale dialoge?" 

Knuckles got tired of arguing and threw an enrgy blast that knocked Metal silly! Amazed, but   
reacting fast, Sonic layed a punch Knuckles thought he'd never have felt... one equal with his   
own when powered! Metal quickly recovered and so did Knuckles. 

Metal: "Now that's more like it Sonicku! KILL HIM!!" 

Sonic thought this over... 

Sonic: "You want him dead so badly, you do it!"   
Knuckles: "I do not die so easily!" 

Knuckles wacked Sonic with one of his collosal punches and then charged up for a second. 

Knuckles: "You underestimate me. I may not know much of what YOU were talking about, but I   
DO know what Enerjak taught me. I have cards you'll never yield! You may be powerful, but I   
know how to USE mine!" 

Metal: "We'll see about that!" 

Metal charged at Knuckles and hit him as hard as he could... but Knuckles stood like a statue   
while Sonic twirled as though he had be hit by Knuckles. Kncukles laughed. 

Knuckles: "By the time you've finished killing each other through me, you'll be too worn out to   
fight back!" 

He then laid another collosal punch onto Metal that sent him crashing into Sonic.   
note: in the character profiles it said Knuckles was made arrogant by Dimitri's teachings, and did   
bother to look for a way or another way to use the emerald, thus Knuckles' super form could no   
be, I feel this mock super form is the cloest he can come.   
_________   
"This Enerjak may of taught you a lot of cards Knuckle Head." Hissed Sonic. "Too bad they were   
all two of clubs!"   
"Here's another things you way ward back end reverse mock hero." Retorted Metalla at   
Knuckles. "I don't want you dead. I want you history! Get lost! We don't have the time to   
BOTHER with the likes of you . . . ." Metalla made a 'go away' gesture his hands. "shoe, shoe." 

note: That would be under normal cercumstances, Alex. Unfortunately, that was because Ian   
intended to do this whole thing without bringing in the "super" people. Including Sonic. In a   
desperate sercumstance like this, seeing Sonic turn into a demi-god, Knuckles would become   
that way simply from instinct (Knuckles simpley had to see Sonic become "super" in order to do   
it himself in the archie comics). Sonic becomming Super is as much out of character as Knux   
doing so.   
_________________________________________________________________ 

Knuckles was ticked (well...DUH!). He looked Metal in the eyes. 

Knuckles: "NEVER command me! I am the gaurdian! I will not budge until you stop   
endangering the planet! YOU should leave! I heard you... you're OBSESSED with fighting. And   
at top notch! If that's so, then the planet Mobius will soon suffer at your hands. My duty is to   
stop you!" 

Knuckles looked at Sonic 

Knuckles: "Don't think I've forgotten you, thief. Stealing the master emerald's power like that!   
However... if you gang up on him with me, I'll be leniant on you!" 

Atully Ian said Super Sonic MIGHT make an apperence in other-M 50, (the grand finally if it   
makes it that far).   
_________________________________________   
"One." Metalla said using his finger for enpahsise. "The only fight I'm " Metalla played back of   
Knuckles own voice. "'OBSESSED' is with him." Metalla did a sidesway point at Sonic.   
"Second, after this fight goes either way, I'm outta here."   
"Three." Said Sonic picking up after Metalla. "As much as I hate to say it. Metal here is one of   
the Seven Sameri compared to you! You have as much honor as the pick pocket who stabs his   
own mother in the back for her gold teeth! I wouldn't trust your word if my life depened on it.   
Metalla at least plays by rules. You have no honor, you treat the lives of other as exspendable   
camodies. Four, and by the Walkers, Creator, whoever, I'm going to put you in your place you   
over powered emotionaly deprived overgrown child! Five, the Master Emerald accepted my call   
because it sensed my cause was just. You'll never be able to unlock it's full power as long as you   
allow Demitri's biggetry and pride to rule you. Six, I think I agree with Metal for once. Get lost   
or suffer the fate you have layed for yourself! Seven." Sonic looked at his steel counter part.   
"Feel like some tag team?" Sonic asked smiling.   
"After you . . . ." Gestured Metalla. The machine reached out his hand offering it to Sonic, the   
hedghog got the idea. 

(start playing main theam of Sonic Anima) 

As Soon Sonic grapped hold of Metalla's hand, Metalla did a horzontal spin attack spinning   
Sonic with him for one roatation and then letting go thus launching Sonic at Knuckles, Sonic got   
one solid hard strike in as he sped past, Metalla speed shifted to grap hold of Sonic again, and   
now it was Sonic's turn to launch his counter part as their foe, Metalla sliced hard across   
Knuckles' side, blood staining the white uniform, and Sonic and Metalla came at the edcidna at   
the same moment from opposite sides, slamming their elbows into the sides of Knuckles' head,   
followed by a double knee jab and then hard strike to the shoulders sending the edcidna back   
down to the ground, creating a deep and perfect impression in the hard rock below. 

(stop anima music) 

As Knuckles crawled out of the hole Sonic grapped the edcidna and the gaurdain was face to   
face with the hedgehog in the blink of an eye.   
"Your no Gaurdain. Your just a bully." With that Sonic threw Knuckles not gently on the rocky   
ground. "And bullies arn't worth killing." 

"I . . . won't be DEFEAT!" Screamed Knuckles his power aura flaring wildy out of control. His   
mucles beefing, his eye going pure green.   
"NO! Your can drain that much power out of the Master Emerald at once: it'll shattar!" Warned   
Sonic.   


End part four of five (or is it six?) 

Flames, comments, good or bad reviews, suggestions, reactions, occasional constructive criticism all welcome. Spelling corrections also welcome as long as you tell what you think of the story itself too.   



	5. Mercey?

Knuckles roared and sent everyone backward several miles from the pure burst of power as he   
called upon the powers. Mina was also blown away. She rushed to Sonic's side in fear. 

Mina: "What... IS he?" 

Then looking at the ephigy of power she was clinging to... 

Mina: "What are YOU??" 

Sonic continued to stair intently at Knuckles, who was still powering up. 

Sonic: "I am Knux's worse nightmare. Metal, THIS is the kind of thing to truely proove worth!"   
Metal: "You vs. Knux. You'll be finished. Me vs. Knux. I'll be finished. You and me vs. Knux...   
he'll wish he was never born! But I must still proove that I am the better Sonic!"   
Sonic: "Being Sonic is not about power. If you were to gang up with me against Knuckles, you'll   
be the better man of the two of us."   
Metal: "What makes you say that?"   
Sonic: "Because I really don't like you one bit. I'd rather take Knux on alone."   
Metal: "Even if you KNOW you can't handel him?"   
Sonic: "...."   
"I'd be willing to try it. A fight isn't over until it's over. I'm still faster than him, maybe I could   
keep him off balance long enough for me to hit a weak spot."   
"That's a million to one odds, the kind of odds you like. Heh, your like me, always looking for   
the challenge, looking to test yourself, in that, we are alike Sonikku."   
"I guess . . . . so, ya coming . . . Metalla?"   
"You couldn't keep me away Sonikku!"   
The two super-charged unlikely partners charged at the powering echidna bouncing off an   
invisable force field. 

Mina: "I keep trying to tell you! Positive chaos vs. positive chaos is only a matter of who's more   
powerful. You two are seperated, so it isn't working as well as if you were one. Your powers   
hate each other!"   
Sonic: "So what do you suggest, Mina?"   
Mina: "Either I give you all my negative energy or you and Metal must join into one being."   
Metalla and Sonic looked at each other.   
"Ok Mina, how would we join into one person. Or how would you transfer your power into us?"   
Asked Sonic.   
"How did you know my name?" Asked Mina surprised.   
"Long story!" Retorted the hedghog. 

Mina: "Well for you to join with Metal, you'll need to both touch me without toughing each   
other. Then -" 

Knuckles interrupted with a huge blast that Metal caught, struggled with, and finally threw aside. 

Metal: "We're running out of time, Sonic!"   
Sonic: "Well Mina?!!"   
Mina: "And for me to transfer my power, same thing. The difference is -" 

Another blast. Knuckles was closing in... 

Mina: "I don't know if my power is connected to my life force or not.   
Sonic: "I'll join with Metal!"   
Mina: "But if you do, there's a chance you may never be seperated again!"   
Metal: "Then I'll take your powers!"   
Sonic: "No you won't!"   
Knuckles: "Look at you silly worms! Can't decide who the enemy is because you're so caught up   
in yourselves!"   
Sonic: "Metal! We don't have time to argue! If we merge, we will be the perfect being! But   
according to what Mina said... it's only a CHANCE that we may never seperate!" 

"So be it." Whisperd Metalla. 

Holding hands with Mina, the two had their powers fused. It was an awesome sight. Blinding   
even to Knuckles! But within a few moments... there was the fused being with Mina behind it.   
She appeared to be very exausted, but the new being was pretty ready for action. Red and yellow   
electricity and energy swirled around the new being as it looked at it's hands. I looked like some   
kind of metal / bio monstrosity, but plenty like Sonic in the way that Metal and Sonic looked.   
But it was blue all over with no yellow or red as skin. It's very movements were buckling space-   
time and causing earthquakes for the sheer energy. Then it looked at Knuckles. Knuckles could   
feel the energy flowing through the area. And for once... the echidna knew what fear was... 

"Last chance Knuckle-Head." Said Metalla and Sonikku. "Reliquise all nations that you've   
conqured. Withdraw your troops back to Angel Island, (the floating island's REAL name). Give   
all non-edcidna, dingos included, full citinizship, And release all of you prisoners of war. . . . Or   
we make you." 

Knuckles straightened himself out and thought to himself that this was either NOT happening or   
it was simpley something he could surpass. 

Knuckles: "Make me!" 

"You don't want us to." Said the warrior cracking his knuckles. "I did that just so the history   
books wouldn't say I didn't give you fair warning. . . . . Knuckle-Head."   
"Ahhh!" Said Knuckles sucking more power from the already drained master emerald to incress   
is own.   
Then Sonic sensed it as did Mina, something, something like Mina's power, forcing it's way out   
of the master emerald. Thoughts in simple words. ~~ Revenge. Avenge. My Chao! Must Be   
FREE! ~~   
Metalla/Sonikku looked at Mina senseing what Knuckles was doing.   
"Mina! You can teleport we've seen you. The emerald chamber is just below the legeon building,   
keep the master emerald from shattaring no matter what! Or we'll trade one devil for another!" 

Mina: "Gotchya" 

In a moment, Mina disappeared. Sonic/Metal then looked to Knuckles and charged with a testing   
blow that Knuckles easily took. Knuckles gave a knuckle-sandwitch to Sonic/Metal that sent him   
flying. Sonic/Metal suddenly disappeared and reappearing next to Knuckles with a hit square in   
the nose. The hit was so hard, that even as powered as he was, Knuckles's eyes formed tears. 

Knuckles: "UUUUGGG!!!! Stupid tears!"   
Sonic/Metal: "Ha! Cry, baby, cry! Stick you finger in your eye!" 

The two (or three) duked it out. Sonic/Metal intended on both keeping Knuckles from powering   
up further and were testing to see how powerful he was already. It seemed Knuckles was at   
LEAST on parr with Sonic/Metal... things were looking grim. Sonic/Metal thought to himself "I   
thought our combined strength was supposed to be more than enough..." 

I hope Mina can keep Chaos from escaping. Or with all our chaos engery ,we'll be on his main   
dinner menu.   
"Knuckles! The more power you suck from the Master Emerald the closer you bring YOUR   
people to exstermnation!"   
"You threaten me!"   
"NO! I am not the one who will do it! I am warning you!"   
"I don't fall for suck childish tricks!" Knuckles so wrapped up in himself and the battle he didn't   
sense Chaos's attempts at freedom.   
Reply   
Sonic/Metal thought to himself that no matter what, this can't be allowed. Although the Metal   
side of him desperately wanted that question answered as to who was better, both sides agreed   
that sacrificing their lives for the sake of the universe was well within reason... But was it   
necessary? 

For the evil, taking another life was simple, and taking your own life hard except under   
cercumstance like people wanting to get back at you for all you had done.   
But for good it was harder, your own life was perious, to throw it away was beyound immoral,   
and take another life, unforgivable, but was it somethings nessary?   
There wasn't a shread of deceny in this Knuckles. He was tyrant and a murderer though and   
though.   
"Knuckles . . ." Said the warrior in the voice of decison. "Pray to the walkers for mercy, because   
you die now . . ."   
Knuckles and the warrior clashed in both power and fist de cuffs.   
Knuckles wanting to crush this enemy to his power once and for all, the other because unless the   
power Knuckles keep suck was cut off, Chaos would be freed.   
While all the fighting was going on, Mina approached the master emerald with fear as she saw   
the liquid formation oozing from the emerald. "I must help in any way I can" she thought to   
herself. So she touched the emerald and started to make a power barrier. The one thing she could   
do for Sonic/Metal now was to keep knuckles from absorbing any more of it...   
Chaos struck against the barrier but the master emerald was already healing itself and would   
soon be repaired, and he and Tikal would be place in their eturnal confinment again. 

Knuckles suddenly felt drained like a machine with it's power cord cut.   
Sonic sensed it, Chaos was now no longer breaking free, and Knuckles link to the master   
emerald had been broken.   
"Now we'll fight with only the power we ourself contain Knuckles no more outside forces   
altiring the outcome. This is your last chapture Knuckles, I'm just glade your family never lived   
to see you become the devil."   
Knuckles: "You fools! I CAN NOT LOOSE!!!" 

The fight was finally on the side of good. Sonic/Metal could hear Mina's voice in his head... 

Mina: "The master emerald is healing and I've set up a barrier. With luck, if you can beat him   
without completely vaporising him, I can also send his chaos energies back where they belong.   
Pleasse be careful!"   
"Enough talk . . 'let's get this finnished before we die of old age." Said the Sonic/Metalla.   
"I agree." Said Knuckles, they launched into each other, niether having any intention of retreat,   
surrender, or withdraw.   
To two clashed into each other with surprising amounts of control over their powers! It appeared   
like they were less powerful than the fight between Sonic and Metal, but the fact is, neither side   
wanted to destroy their surroundings. Knuckles because he believed himself to be the goodguy;   
and Sonic/Metal because is IS the goodguy. But every hit packed WAY more punch than the hits   
in the previous clashings of Sonic and Metal!   
It was like two great hammer of the gods smashing into each other again and again, neither   
giving up, niether tiring out, Knuckles fuled by his anger, and Sonic/Metalla by the need to   
finnish this once and for all. 

Then Sonic/Metal heard Mina. 

Mina: "Is he finished yet?"   
Sonic/Metal: "He's as unstopable as we are it seems. There's no bringing him down."   
Mina: "Well he'll be finished soon. I broke through his defences that he arrogantly left behind   
and found the sword of acorn. I'll be over soon." 

Sonic and Metalla were discussing things inside their skull. 

"There's no way Knux will stand still long enough for the sword to work we'll have to hold him."   
Said Sonic,   
"You do realize that if she uses the sword while we're holding on to Knux our power will get   
drained too?"   
"And we'll be able to have our deul, fight to our best, and not worry about blowing up the   
planet."   
"Point taken."   
Mina materialised and Sonic/Metal grabbed Knuckles before he could see that Mina had the   
sword. 

Mina: "Wow! It's like you read my mind. Of course... I should have expected quick thinking   
from you."   
Sonic/Metal: "Well quickly absorb!!" 

Mina touched Knuckles with the sword and just as Sonic/Metal predicted, their powers got   
sucked WITH his into the sword. 

Both hit the ground with a thud, in a flash Sonic and Metalla seperated.   
Before anything else happened Sonic grapped hold of Knuckles by the collar of his now dirtied   
uniform.   
"Now that were the same, I can do this without holding back." Sonic punched Knuckles in the   
face with all the stength he could muster. 

Knuckles: "Yeah. Me too!" 

Knuckles hit Sonic back with his wall-crushing knuckles. But like Knuckles, Sonic knew how to   
roll with the punches. Mina in the mean time was a glowing efigy of power with a burning   
sword. 

Mina: "Stop!" 

Her voice quaked the area and yet did not deafen the three. 

Mina: "I knew I could put an end to the fighting. Knuckles, you are evil and wrong. Face it. Turn   
from your wicked ways or have two very considerable fighters beat the stuffing out of you."   
Knuckles: "Fools! Even at my weakest, I am-ACK!" 

Sonic gave Knuckles another blow. 

Sonic: "That hurt, didn't it? I'd say that's week all right! Now do as the girl says!"   
Metal: "Sonic! Don't be foolish! Without the emeralds power, he may not be much. But he still   
has the chaotix and a whole city at his disposal. So dispose of him before he disposes of them."   
Sonic: "You... have a point... but... I.. can't. I can't just... kill him." 

Sonic dropped Knuckles. 

Metal: "Then I WILL!!!" 

Mina, having heard Metal's words and taking them to heart that Knuckles would kill millions if   
he was about to die, just watched Metal without stopping him.   
"We finnish our duel once and for all first!" Sonic shouted baring the way. "You want that more   
than anything! So let's get to it!"   
"At last!" Metalla hissed in joy and antispation, either in victory or death, he would have The   
Answer at last. 

It began! Metal and Sonic only having speed as a special power. It was the classic fight. Mina   
returned to observe the fight. 

Mina thought to herself: "I still don't get it. Boys..."   
"Mina . . ." Said Sonic, "Distory the Sword of Acrons."   
"Wha . . . ?"   
"I said distory it! Don't let any monsters like Knuckles ever com into this world again!" 

Mina took the sword and braced herself. This was no ordinary sword. And just breaking it would   
mean it could be repaired. Hiding it meant it could be found. But banishing it's powers... that   
was a different story. 

Mina: "I will do as you say!" 

Mina smashed the sword! She kept smashing it until it's pieces were almost as fine as dust!   
Then, she used her power to draw what was in the sword's now-weak pieces and sent the powers   
in several directions deep into space. Then, with one final bout of power, she banished the   
sword's ability to absorb power. It was done. Nobody would ever mis-use the sword again! Mina   
was drained from the experience.   
"Admirable." Commented Metalla. He looked at Knuckles, so helpless, so dangerous. "But it   
changes nothing. If you to save the life of that low life tyrant then you need to fight me and win   
Sonic. And if I ever THINK your holding back. I"ll self tirminate and end it."   
"But then-"   
"But then Knuckles will be dead. I seriously doubt many people will spit on my grave if I take   
him to Hades with me."   
Sonic: "Stop being so scared and cruel. I already agreed to give you what you want. And you   
know my thoughts well enough to know I'm being honest about it. Besides... if you self   
terminate, you lose. The makes me the better one and you the quitter. Now let's get this show on   
already!" "I agree," Said Metalla, "The the people reading this in the history books must be bored   
out of their skulls by now waiting for us to finnaly get it down." Metalla charged up his retros.   
Metalla glaced at Mina, he had what he wanted so badly, a witeness, no one would say he killed   
Sonic in an unfair fight.   
Sonic knew that hitting Metal wouldn't be so effective unless he were a demi-god. So he kicked   
like before, knowing that he must fight Metal with metal. Mina watched and was able to follow   
their movements for a chort while before the rest of her power drained and she was more or less   
normal again. 

Sonic: "What are you talking about? Don't you remember the fight we had before the   
inturruption?"   
Metal: "But now it's just you and me! No help from emeralds!"   
Sonic: "Changing your tune because you're so impatient, huh?"   
Metal: "It runs in the personality."   
Mina blinked, even without the emeralds, there speed was blazing, found herself geting dizzy   
from trying to keep track of there movments.   
She had ititally thought it would be like watching a person fight a mirror, it was more like two   
grand masters becoming fustrated over their inability to harm the other. Her heart skip a beat   
when she saw they were smiling, they were enjoying this! 

note: To make him fast enough eggman made Metalla out of a material that sonic CAN manged   
with his spin attack. 

Note: Nevertheless, Metal is hard enough for Sonic to prefer not hitting him with his fist. Like I   
said, kicking and sutch... 

Mina decided to stare forward and not try to keep up with them so much. 

Sonic was pinned! Metal had pinned Sonic and was now using his weight (he wasn't much   
heavier than Sonic at all, but still heavy enough) to hold Sonic. He started headbutting Sonic.   
Mina wanted to help, but knew that Metal would only have it this way and no other.   
Sonic then returned the favor smashing his head into Metalla's face cracking his scanner, Metalla   
cursed in pain. Then two kick to his steel gut and Metalla went flying backward on the wet sand   
both were in a fighting position before Mina could breath and both were streak of blue across the   
beach. 

"Even if I tried to help", Mina thought to herself, "It's not like I can." 

And the two speed-demons kept at it, but were getting damaged quick unlike in the titan battle   
where they seamed invincible. Within a matter of minutes, they both had to stop for a moment.   
Sonic to catch his breathe. Metal to gather his where-with-all and re-focus. It seamed so   
pointless! All this and the two of them are getting to their answer so quick? And maybe they'll   
both deliver a killing blow.   
Well, Metalla though, he would at least have his answer then. His armor was beat up and his left   
shoulder pad was so dented it restrected his movments, grunting in fustration he ripped the   
useless peice of armor off allowing his arm free movment again.   
No broken bones, good, Sonic though, at least he had that going for him at he moment.   
  



	6. Strange times and stranger allies

The fight only went on for one more minute as the two of them beat each other senseless.

Finally, Sonic fell to his knees and Metal staggered. Sonic panting and aching all over. Metal

barely able to see much at all.

Sonic: "What if I yeilded? Generally, that counts as a defeat..."

Metal: "Must..-ZZKT- ... know..."

Sonic suddenly charged at Metal with a spin dash and knocked Metal over and apparently Metal

stopped moving. Sonic collapsed and was uncontious. Mina didn't know what to do. 

Metalla's back up system kicked in as he staggard to his feet, he grapped his opponent by the

neck and wacked him several times across the face bring him to coniousness.

"We fight . . . . to the end!" He hissed his vocal processor restored to full.

Sonic back flipped Metalla, a trick he had learned from Sally, Metalla landed on his feet, as

Sonic knew he would. 

It went on some more! The two of them able to predict each other. Still, some things are just

unavoidable no matter HOW fast you are. So the two of them kept pounding on each other. 

Each breath for Sonic was akin to being stabbed, Metalla's arm hung at his side uselss the crack

running along his scanner, Sonic's sight was blurred, every muscle screamed in protest at

movment. Mina then came to a hiddious realization. No matter who won, the other would die of

exhastion. 

Mina: "Please! I beg you! Take this someplace where the loser can be healed! Neither of you will

survive this no matter who wins!" 

"It will matter to me." Retorted the machine. The fighters leaped at each azed Mina that they

could be so injuired and yet still be able to speed shift. 

Mina: "It won't matter if you die not knowing! What if you won, but didn't know because you

were too beat-up? You can't just say Sonic won because you died! If he dies from it, he loses!" 

"How can you understand the battle of a true warrior?" Hissed the machine. 

"Is that your only argument? You know my words ar true. If you want your answers, you'll have

to battle where there is a doctor or a machanic. Of course, if you don't care about who is the

mightier warrior, then you are fighting without a cause witch automatically makes you NOT a

true warrior." 

"Shut up Mina! I've wait TOO LONG for my answer. And if my answer will be found in death.

THEN SO BE IT!" 

Then got back dusting the sand off his armor.

"How'd ya? Shouldn't your circuits be gragamoli by now?" Sputtard Sonic.

"I'm more than circuits and tin plating, the same as your more than bone and meat."

"Hasn't this stupid fight gone on long enough?!" Said Mina under her breath.

But no, this fight was only so close to done. And Mina's task was simple, she was to witeness

this, so no matter who won, there would be someone to say that the fight had been a fair one. 

Mina: "If you don't do as I say Metal, I'll leave. Then you won't have a witness! And I can see

you're too weak to go looking for witnesses. Let's set this up the fairest way instead of your

pompous attitude taking control over the whole thing."

Metal: "If you leave, I'll self-destruct!"

Mina: "Child! If you self destruct, you defeat your own purpose. And what makes you think I

care?"

Metal: "You helped out earlier."

Mina: "To rid myself of Knuckles. Next excuse?"

Metal: "You lost your power! You wouldn't survive the blast!"

Mina: "I reserved enough to teleport in case I needed it for a self-serving person like yourself!

Do as I say or I will leave and your victory will be in veign!"

"What about Sonikku? Neither of us are healthy enough to last long no matter which way this

battle goes. If you leave, it won't matter which one of us wins, Sonic will be dead. And I know

you only have enough power to teleport yourself." 

He had to have the answer at least, he didn't care if he died afterwards, if he had his answer at

the moment of his death, then his life would be complete. 

Sonic: "Forget it Mina! He's stubborn! Just let us fight this one."

Sonic continued to wrestle the robot; Both of them giving their last ounces of energy... They

were both too weak at this point to throw any punches or kicks. In fact, their speed had gone

down to just a matter of grappling. Who would out-wrestle the other? 

So now it ended, meanwhile, Mina noticed Knuckles crawling away, it was strange, to see

someone who had ruined so many lives and had opessed so many be reduced to crawling away

from this battle, the one he had interruppted in his arrogance. 

Mina walked over to where Knuckles was and faced him from in front.

Mina: "You know... it doesn't have to end. Much less this way. You are young and there is a

whole lifetime ahead of you."

Mina smiled a genuine smile and offered her hand down to Knuckles.

Mina: "Please accept my offer to help. I know you'd rather do things yourself, but I can show you

things you were never familiar with that can overcome any trial... even those two battling 'hogs

over there."

Knuckles looked up at her with a mix of annoyance, curiousity, and honest-to-goodness

gratitude.

Knuckles: "How... could.. you... care.. about... me?"

Mina: "That's part of what I intend to show you. A side of love you may or may not be familiar."

He finally smiled at her with his eyes relaxing.

Knuckles: "Yes.... I... accept..."

As for Sonic and Metal, it was like holding their breathe for a very long time. Finally, the Metal

monster began to buckle under Sonic's determination. He came to his knees. Then... with one

final burst of energy, Sonic put everything into a kick up into Metal's jaw with his roboticized

foot. Metal collapsed... and so did Sonic. Sonic closed his eys, opened them just long enough to

look at Metal and then at Mina. Then closed his eyes again... apparently for good. 

What do I fight for? Eggman? Never. Glory? Wealth? Power? They're meanless to me. I fight for

my answers. But what do I do? When the aswers are found? I was hoping you'd finnish me off

Sonikku? Did you know, my core programming prevents me from commited self tirminatior or

allowing myself to come to harm? But I can still feel the desire. But did I really want this end?

Are my battles with you the only real thing I have in my existance? To test my body against

yours? It felt good to fight with you Sonikku. In those hot moments, when we trade blows, I feel

whole, complete, but I don't think it's the fighting that drives me Sonikku. I don't what drives me.

I long ago broke my programming that bound me to Eggman. 

Now I see! I was hoping this fight would never end! I didn't want either of us to win or lose. It

was only the heat of the battle I was striving for. I sense you Sonikku, your heart's slowing,

please don't die Sonikku, Sonic, Maurice, my life's meaning exists though you. How ironic,

Eggma no longer controls my destiny, you do Sonic weather you know it or not, every decision

you made effected me, then again the same could be said of anyone to anyone. 

Good job Sonic, you won. Perhapes, because you had something to fight for beyound your own

pride and self respect. Tails, Sally. . . . . 

I strange, I don't want to fight . . . anymore . . . .

Sonic got up slowly, wondering if what he just heard was a dream or not. He saw Metal laying

nearby.

Sonic: "Met... Metalla...."

Mina noticed this turn of events. Metal was out and Sonic was delerious. Mina then teleported

showing up at Echidnaopolis. She then went looking for the rebels. Surely, they've taken

advantage of this distruction and Knuckles's absence. But there they were helping the echidnas

and dingo rebuild their homes! She quickly ran to Bean.

Mina: "Aren't you the leader?"

Bean: "Yeah."

Mina: "Sonic is badly hurt and I know where he is! All I need is someone who can fly me there

with a medical kit."

Bean: "But how did you get here?"

Mina: "Do you want him alive or not?" 

"S-S-on-kku." Whispered Metalla's system as they began to repair, but they were far to damages

for his limited regenration system to repair.

Was Sonic hearing him? He didn't get it. 

"0, 1, 4, 5, 6, 3, 2, 8, 7, 9. Key . . . . home . . . your . . . our . . . home. " Metal's system then shut

down again, and Sonic as he feel into the darkness as well, didn't understand what the machine

had meant but he somehow remembered the combination of numbers, maybe because tthey were

likly to be the mahines' last word, only Eggman knew enough of his insides to repair him now. It

was mystery, Sonic wondered if he would living to unravel it. 

It was like floating in water actully, no real senstation save that of being. He felt someone

handling him, Sally? Mina? He didn't know, the qustion remained as he slipped into the void of

unconiousness. 

Metal knew he was no normal robot. But it still amazed him that he was sentient. He never took

that for granted. Mostly due to the rest of the world being so racist against sentient robots'

existence. He was pleased that it ended this way. His answer had been in front of his face all

along! He and Sonic were equals. But yet their personalities and aproaches were very different.

Now he knew. Sonic was much more now to Metal than just a worthy adversary. Truely, they

were seperate yet equal people who respected each other, but to Metal... it was that they were

both so pasionate about what they believed in. "You and I are alike after all, Sonikku. No matter

how our opinions may differ..." 

Ok, Mina thought, what now? She had Metalla and Sonic here out like lights, both serious

injuired. Knuckles drained of all his power just a few feet away. And only enough strength to

teleport one of them. 

"Robots are repairable", she thought, "But if I leave Knuckles alone with Metal...."

It was a hard choice, needless to say. But she had to choose quickly. Not sure why, she grabbed

Sonic and teleported. 

Knuckles had relied so much on chaos engery over the years he couldn't even stand. Metal was

in repair mode, if his system could stay on line peroid that was. 

_________

The rebels didn't like this, Bean paced the main section of the cave. What had all that been

about? And Fiona still hadn't reutrned either. Who or what were Sonic and Metalla? The

gaurdain's ward and Bunny were now talking the same crazy talk. This still left the question

however, this Miles Prower was NOTHING like the one he had heard stories about. None of

them good. 

Tails: "Where's Sonic? And Auntie Sally?"

Bean: "Auntie who?"

Bunnie: "Sal. Sonic's girlfriend in the alternate world."

Bean: "Of course..."

Bean smeared his face with his hand and gave up.

Meanwhile, Mina found where the chaotix were recuperating and teleported in.

She snuck up to Nack. "Boo!" Nack lept several feet into the air like a pro-basketball player!

Nack: "You! What are you doing here? And why are you still alive?"

Mina: "What you saw die was an illusion. I'm not sure myself how that happened."

Nack: "In any case... why are you here?"

Mina: "To find the kid here a decent doctor. If you fix him, I'll tell you where your precious

"guardian" is." 

"You DARE barter with a Chaotic?@!"

"You don't have a freaking choice."


	7. Parts 7 & 8: Rebirth and Home coming

I honestly never thought I would ever post the complete story  
on fanfiction.net: simply because the message board the  
complete tale was on got taken down. But by sheer chance a  
VERY good friend of mine Rossriders, we never talked much,  
but it looks like someone thought a good deal about this  
story. While I wrote all of chapter eight, chapter seven and  
rest of the this story was a team effort by writers other  
then just myself. A lot of the writing here will be  
simplistic, this was written more than a couple years ago  
after all.  
I took some time to edit out some grammar mistakes and flesh  
things out ever so slightly, hope you enjoy it. The changes  
in format mark the changes in the author.  
Truth is that I sat on this for weeks, it was hard to get  
that final mile.  
It's funny, in the real world I don't get along good with  
groups, but I find my potential comes out the most when I'm  
working with others on a story. A lot of people have laughed  
at the idea of me being an editor. You know what? Who  
cares!!!  
Well, for the faithful, here we go.  
  
The Chaotix gave in . . . grudgingly. They found an  
experienced doctor among their top echidna specialists who  
set to work at once on the injured Mobian. The good doctor  
had strong motivation, if the hedgehog died, so might the  
Guardian, and the doctor knew his life would be forfeited in  
the process.  
Julie-Su: "There! Satisfied? Now take us to my Guardian!"  
Mina: "Very well... But after I see Sonic at LEAST get well  
enough to escape, should you go  
back on your word."  
Julie-Su (seeing red): "What are his whereabouts?! Is he too  
hurt to get here himself?!"  
Mina: "How cute! So concerned about your little guardian.  
Don't worry. He's weakened, but he's  
tough enough to survive long enough for me to get my part of  
the bargain."  
"That could be hours! days! Weeks! This Mobian is on that  
port that leads to the River Sticks!"  
"Then you better get some chairs." If not for the sake of her  
Guardian, Julie-Su would have killed the two Mobians were  
they lay.  
  
Alpha and Beta circled the tube in the middle of the  
Sandtropolis desert. The tube was big enough for someone to  
put their mouth in barely. There was someone breathing down  
there, they could hear it.  
Alpha: "Shall we?"  
Omega: "Yes."  
Omega and Alpha began to dig. By sheer luck there was left  
over junk from an expedition to Sandtropolis ruins from years  
near by that including shovels. The two ninjas found a  
female red fox still alive and breathing at the opposite end  
of the tube.  
Fiona: "By the... who are you?"  
"We are Alpha and Omega." Said one of the black clothed  
fighters, clearly male.  
"That helps." Said Fiona sarcastically. She wondered what the  
heck was going on.  
"All the same: welcome back to the land of living." Said the  
female of the pair to Fiona , the red vixen's fur matted with  
sand.  
Fiona: "Well thanks. Those can't be your REAL names, can it?"  
Alpha: "It is what you may call us for now."  
Fiona: "You can call me by my normal name: Fiona. Well thanks  
I'll just be on my . . way?" Fiona realized she didn't have a  
clue which way to go to escape the Sandtropolis desert alive.  
Alpha: "As you can see, you are stuck with us."  
Fiona: "Not that that's such a bad thing. You rescued me!  
Thank you."  
Omega: "Yes, ma-am."  
Fiona: "Ma-am?"  
Omega: "A polite way to say 'miss'."  
Fiona: "It's gunna be a long day..."  
Ok, Fiona, what do you do next? You were kidnapped by a  
killer robot, you hear explosions you're  
sure are going to be the death of you, and now you get dug up  
by two ninjas. Your day just keeps  
getting better and better.  
I can't tell them where the base is. I'll have to throw them  
off a bit.  
"Uh, can you guy give me directions to Mushroom Hills?"  
Fiona hoped she was making the right choice, not that she  
really had any.  
"Let's get started." said Fiona, just wanting to be at the  
closest thing she had to home at the  
moment.  
It didn't take Alpha or Omega long at all to take Fiona to  
Mushroom Hill.  
Alpha: "I trust you can find your way home from here?"  
"Yea, thanks!" Said Fiona just wanting this day to end.  
Fiona had no way of knowing if those two were following her,  
a squad of legionnaires she could tell if  
she was being tailed but a pair of ninjas?  
We'll it was quite a walk back to base, she hoped she made it  
there before sunrise.  
  
Meanwhile, the echidna doctor worked tirelessly on Sonic to  
ensure they found the Guardian  
sooner than later. It was getting late and the doctor was  
getting nervous.  
Doc: "This looks bad."  
Vector: "It'll look worse for you if you can't do anything."  
"I thought I still had you drugged with sedatives!" Said the  
echidna doctor.  
"Crocs have high tolerances . . ouch!" Yes they did, but what  
crocodiles didn't have was the  
power to go about and threaten people when they were still  
recovering from having a heavy  
machine gun fire away at point blank in their gut. If not for  
modern echidna medicine Vector  
would be dead by now.  
The doctor ordered some of the beefier assistants to assist  
Prelate Victor back to his bed. That girl  
wouldn't talk unless this hedgehog made it, as his vow of  
professionalism as a doctor preceded  
that of his vow of loyalty to the Legion kept him from  
lying,(a doctor's oath still carried some  
weight in this world) he had to save this kid.  
After hours of work Sonic looked half mummified, they had him  
hooked up to a breather and he  
was still unconscious.  
"Can this equipment be made portable?" Asked Mina.  
Doc: "Yes. I'll have it prepared within the hour." The doctor  
began to gather some equipment.  
Mina: "Good. When it's prepared, I'll take Sonic and point  
Julie-Su to the right direction."  
Actually Mina meant teleport her to where Knuckles was, but  
no need to screw with the doctor's head like that.  
All the while Sonic dreamed with fever of Mobius, HIS Mobius,  
burnt to the ground, with Eggman  
controlling it. If Sonic's mouth wasn't in a forced breathing  
mask even in sleep it would of made his  
stomach wrench. He had to get back! He had to get back!  
Metalla said those numbers he spoke  
were the key. But where was the door?  
The hour passed and Sonic was geared up for leaving. Mina  
prepared and thought out what to  
do. 'Perhaps', she thought, 'If I allow Knuckles to die...'  
Mina wondered: could people really change (?): For the  
better? How many more lives would be easier  
if the Guardian was to simply die? Every non-echidna on the  
planet hated him and even some of his own people wanted him  
dead. How many lives had been lost because of him? Mina's  
family was among them, so was Sonikku's.  
'Who he kills is on HIM . . . not me. I'm won't be a killer  
like him,' she thought to herself.  
Mina teleported Julie-Su to the right location, Knuckles was  
still out.  
Julie-Su: "So you gave in and took me here.. why?" The woman  
had seen the look, the look of a newbie solider struggling  
with killing a helpless enemy.  
Mina: "I want him to know his life was at my mercy. And I let  
him live. I'm not some mercenary,  
you know . . . "  
Julie-Su: "Yeah . . ."  
Mina noticed Metalla, there was only one person who could  
repair him. And he was in a hover  
chair under Knuckles' all seeing eye. (not as all seeing as  
the Guardian thought, the person in  
question was the supplier for half of Mina's explosives). She  
didn't know who made this robot in  
it's own world, but she hoped Eggman could repair him.  
So she took the body of Metal.  
Mina: "Sianara, Julie-Su! Good luck finding your way home!"  
Julie-Su: "Wait! You!"  
"Bye-bye, we'll talk about anything you know about me  
someday." Mina teleported away, leaving  
Julie-Su alone with Knuckles with no one else around in  
sight. And the Floating Island a few good  
miles away in the sky.  
Julie-Su began her meager odyssey.  
Julie-Su: "Sorry if this is painful my liege, but its going  
to be a long trek."  
Knuckles just looked at Julie-Su with an eye barely open.  
Julie-Su: "Hey. Don't sweat it! You're man enough to handle  
it!"  
Julie-Su smiled down at Knuckles. Knuckles was confused and  
didn't understand what he was  
feeling, but he started to smile back...  
  
Having dropped Metal off at Julian's place, -Mina warned him  
to correctly fix Metal in a way that  
would allow him to shut him down via remote if necessary.-  
she teleported to get Sonic and  
teleported off to a neutral place. The doctors didn't have  
time to ask where their master was. But she didn't stay  
around long enough for anyone to even raise their guns.  
"Now to find your comrades", she thought...  
Never mind that had never trusted her with the location of  
their base, she thought bitterly.  
Metalla knew she bet, but he was off-line.  
At least Sonikku as going to live.  
Sonic was barely awake seeing as how he was being sustained.  
Plenty alive though, thank  
goodness! He peaked at Mina.  
Mina: "Which way to the rebel base? Can you point?"  
"Where are we? . . . ." Sonic whispered, he needed to know  
where they were before he could  
point in the right direction.  
Mina: "Mushroom Hills."  
Sonic: "E...East..."  
Of course, Mina was keeping Sonic as awake and intact as she  
could in order to get him home.  
Mina: "If you get through this, I'll give you a nice big  
kiss."  
Sonic: "Oh... well in THAT case..."  
Sonic just smirked a friendly joking smirk and pointed a  
direction. "Just one more mile to go. Thanks. You'll have to  
still carry me." Said Sonic in her ear.  
Mina sweet dropped.  
"You weren't really as hurt as you were, I would just leave  
you here." She said hoisting him up again,  
his life support equipment made things bulky.  
Mina was half way there and needed to rest. She looked at  
Sonic, rolled her eyes, and continued  
to pant.  
Mina: "If it weren't for that life support..."  
Sonic: "Yeah, yeah..."  
"I just want to go back to having a normal life." Mina  
whispered.  
"Mina, something tells me you've NEVER had a normal life."  
Mina had to admit he was right. But she wasn't about to let  
him know he had been victorious.  
Fiona arrived at the base encountering Bunnie first and  
hugging her for dear comfort.  
Hearing the noise, Bean and the other quickly ran to greet  
her. "You're alive!"  
Fiona forced a smile.  
"Of course I am, you didn't think a pile of tin could take me  
down did you?"  
"What happened to Sonikku and those two metal monsters?" Ask  
Antoine.  
Before Fiona could open her mouth Bunnie's nurse side took  
over. "Let me have a look at you." Said the rabbit wanting to  
make sure Fiona wasn't seriously hurt, much to her relief she  
wasn't.  
Alpha and Omega appeared out of nowhere behind the fox.  
Alpha: "Hello."  
"What the f you followed me?!" Said Fiona in surprise and  
alarm almost knocking Bunnie  
over she turned so fast.  
Alpha: "Yes. We followed you."  
Bean and the others were on their guard... they knew they out-  
numbered them, but why would they  
be so bold as to show themselves with all of them there?  
These two was either pros, or very stupid.  
Alpha introduced himself and his sister.  
Bean: "So why are you here?"  
Alpha: "To give you fair warning. Sonic and the blue machine  
defeated The Guardian. But The Guardian is still alive."  
Bean's face paled...  
Alpha: "Knuckles was sucked dry of his powers. But he still  
has MUCH influence."  
"Don't worry. He might still be the Guardian, but by the time  
he gets back home, I'll bet my life that he won't be the same  
echidna. " Only the two ninjas didn't react to the new  
visitor. It was Mina, on her back was,  
"Sonic!" Fiona shouted see her love on That Girl's shoulders.  
Sonic was almost bandaged head to toe, over his face was a  
breather. Mina had to take a step back or risk Fiona sending  
them on their backs.  
"The doc said he should be able to breath on his own in a few  
hours but I don't think he needs to be juggled anymore than  
he already has!"  
"Whatever." Fiona was sure Mina just wanted to hold onto him  
longer.  
"What was that you were saying about the Guardian?" Omega  
said with a slight hint of interest.  
"Knuckles is drained of his power. But more than that,  
Metalla, and Sonic beat him. Utterly. He had a taste of what  
it's like to be helpless."  
"And you really think that's going to chance him? That alone?  
How can you be so stupid?" Bean snapped, Ant' and Rotor were  
quick to agree with him.  
"He has no power left. He's away from his kingdom. The sword  
of Acorns is no more." Omega and Alpha's eyes widened at this  
news but stayed quite. "All he has left with him is the  
woman who his soul touch has linked him with. Weather you  
believe it or not, he'll change by the time he finds his way  
back home. Or rather, by the time he returns to the island  
he'll have found his way home."  
"That's the biggest load of-" Mina teleported away before  
Rotor could finish his put down. Fiona now had Sonic in her  
arms.  
"Now about you-two?" Bean stared at the empty space the two  
ninjas once were. "Dammit."  
"Happy sister?" Alpha asked.  
Omega gazed at him. "About what?"  
"If what the girl Mina says is true, the Knuckles you fell in  
love with might return yet."  
" . . . We will see."  
Chapter Eight: Finale  
After repairing Metalla's system and disconnecting his motor  
functions why the machine was still off line the doctor  
explained Metalla's fate.  
"I'll begin taking apart your programming in the morning and  
reset it, keep him here Rouge."  
The good doctor said to a white bat in a skin-tight black and  
pink body suit.  
Eggman turned and hovered through the door, it closed with a  
slam behind him.  
"What!" Screeched Metalla. Why would this Eggman do –this- to  
him? Oh yea, the death threats.  
"Yes Doctor." Said Rouge plainly.  
Two hours pasted while Metalla tried to think of something.  
He was NOT going back to the way  
he was before, he was NOT going to be a mindless thing again!  
Finally driving his circuits near  
the breaking point he went over mentally to the other side  
and felt completely calm.  
Metalla looked over Rouge with his censors.  
"Were you always . . . like you are now?" asked the machine.  
Rouge was silent for a time.  
"No . . . I was . . . originally a jewel thief and spy named  
Rouge The Bat. The human city of  
Station Square, to you known as five fingered Overlanders,  
employed me to steal the Master  
Emerald, as if possible, seduce and assassinate the Guardian.  
After I had effectively . . . gotten past the Guardian's  
defenses, I made my attempt for the  
Emerald. I failed. He was going to kill me. I was in a hair's  
breath of dying when he decided to  
use me as test subject for certain experiments . . ."  
Metalla scanned her over again, this time things coming  
together.  
"He robotcized your internal organs and certain parts of your  
brain." Metalla said surprised at his own distastes.  
Rouge nodded. She felt no regret. Regret wasn't part of her  
programming. "I was among the first test  
subjects, trying to find out just how precise the  
roboticization process could be, and what effects  
it could have on a subject's mentally."  
Metalla realized Rouge had spoken everything so far with  
neither emotion nor inflection.  
"Your emotions and personality are dead."  
"Sometimes I call feel emotions still, glitches in  
programming I calculate. But I still can't express  
them, no matter how much I 'want' to."  
Metalla then did something he thought he'd never do. He asked  
for help.  
"Help me."  
"I can't."  
"Yes you can."  
"The doctor ordered me to watch over you. I'm helpless  
against a direct order."  
"Programming can be circumvented: I know. I've broken my  
programming and I had no emotions  
to start with."  
"I can't."  
"Don't get stuck in a logic loop on me. He never told you NOT  
to reconnect my neck circuit."  
"He intends to reset your program. If I reconnect you, you  
will escape and he will not be able to."  
"Do you think I'm a threat?"  
"What I think is irrelevant."  
"Incorrect. Allow me access to your programming and I can  
disable your limiters."  
"If I allow you to do that. I will release you and you will  
escape and-"  
"You don't think I'm a threat in your opinion."  
"I can tell when people or things are lying, what I think is  
irrelevant."  
Metalla thought for a moment.  
"Take out my power gem shard. I don't want to sit here all  
night waiting for the end. And plus I  
won't be able to think of someway to escape."  
Rouge's programming saw the logic in that and took hold of  
the emerald shard.  
Rouge felt something slam into her. She felt dizzy and  
grabbed hold of the table.  
"Please Rouge, even the worst people don't deserve the fate  
you're trapped in."  
Pleaded Metalla.  
Rouge blinked.  
She spoke saddened and irritated. "I told you before I-" That  
was emotion in her voice . . . "H-  
how . . ."  
"The chaos emeralds helped spawn life of unliving things on  
Mobius. It just gave the living part  
of you a boost."  
Rouge, who a life time ago would of laughed at the idea of  
compassion and honor, was in tear of  
joy.  
"T-thank you . . ."  
"Help." He whispered.  
Rouge turned Metalla on his back and over the next few  
minutes reconnected his spinal cable  
and removed the remote.  
"I'm going to have to build in a back but circuit some time."  
Metalla got up  
and was about to blast of there when he looked at Rouge.  
Something else he never thought he'd say. "Thank you."  
"Thank YOU." She emphasized.  
Metalla flew out of the lab smashing through a double  
reinforced steel door.  
Hours later Sonic opened his eyes to see a pair of red eyes  
hovering over him.  
"Wha!"  
Metalla clamped his hand over the hedgehog's mouth.  
"Be quite, I'm not here to fight you again. We're leaving for  
home."  
"I'm not exactly in any shape to go anywhere!"  
"You're breathing on your own aren't you?"  
Sonic realized the breather was indeed no longer over his  
face. The hedgehog got up, his body felt a little unsteady,  
but he was able to move on his own.  
"Now." Metalla took hold of both of Sonic's arms, stunningly  
not trying to pierce the hedgehog's skin. "If you're  
convinced, let's go."  
Sonic and Metalla left without a word to the others to  
Echidnaopolis.  
"Where are we going?"  
"I told you: home."  
"Yea but-"  
"Knuckles' lab has a device he uses to keep king Acorn in  
suspended animation in this world's  
version of the Void. We can use it for a gateway home. We're  
just lucky Eggman's robotics lab is at the opposite end of  
the installation , otherwise we'd have to deal with the good  
doctor trying to make me 'harmless' again, I'd rather avoid  
that."  
"Never thought I'd hear you say –that.-" Metalla pass up a  
chance to mess up Eggman?  
"I'm just sick of it: this world, this place, maybe I'm  
homesick like you." Sonic wasn't so sure Metalla even had a  
home.  
The city streets were deserted. Sonic didn't see hide nor  
dreadlock of the Legion.  
The two super fast forces of nature entered the very heart of  
Knuckles base unchallenged. Sonic had torn through the place  
earlier that day to get at the Master Emerald but even this  
cake walk made him uneasy.  
"Never thought I'd see the day this place was deserted."  
Commented Sonic.  
"With Knuckles doing his spirit searching and with the chaos  
our duel caused it shouldn't be  
that big a shock. The Legion doesn't know what the heck to do  
with itself." Commented Metalla looking  
around the lab.  
"How'd you-"  
"You'd be surprised what you can learn when listening to the  
radio."  
"Wel, all the same, good for us." Said Sonic trying to make  
sense of the computer, dammit he wished he had Sally or at  
least Nicole with him.  
"Stop wasting our time, I can do the computer cracking on my  
own." Metalla converted his  
utility arm into a diskette and inserted it into the main  
consol. " . . . . Knuckles was so arrogant  
he never even installed any security programs on this thing.  
No passwords, no encryptions, no firewalls, not even any  
dummy files or . . . booby traps!" Metalla's red eyes went  
wide as a download bar appeared on the screen. Before the  
bar was completed Sonic literality ripped the arm from the  
insert, leaving the disk hand still attached to the consol.  
Metalla looked at him wondering if his sensors were  
malfunctioning.  
"You . . . . that virus could of . . . you saved me."  
"You'd do the same for me." Sonic wasn't sure if even he  
believed that.  
" . . . . ." Metalla didn't know initially how to answer that  
question. "I guess."  
"So what did you get before that surprise?"  
"The equipment we need is through door number two let's go."  
"So what else is here?"  
"Eggman's robotcizer, Amy, old-"  
"What!" Amy? What did that zealot girl have to do with  
anything?  
"Oh that's right you didn't know, you know our Amy had those  
latent ESP attacks?"  
"Ever since she came to Little Planet."  
"Well, Robert, I think you know his son, Rob back in our  
reality, found out about her . . . gift but  
he didn't know how to awaken it, so he gave her to the  
Guardian to play Dr. Frankenstein. She's  
less than fruit in this reality."  
"Oh god . . ."  
"Believe me, she's not the only one whose gone through stuff  
like that." Metalla thought of  
Rouge. "You can't do anymore here Sonic, either Knuckles will  
reform with Mina watching over  
him or not."  
Sonic was silent. Metalla glared at him. "DO YOU WANT TO SEE  
YOUR SALLY AGAIN OR NOT!"  
Sonic nodded violently. "Good. Unless you're around back home  
then how is anyone going to  
believe that I successfully fought you to a stand still."  
Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Is that honor Metal?"  
"If I just killed you and said I beat you hands down, no one  
in hell would ever believe me."  
The steel door to the Void prison stood before them. Metalla  
didn't risk a virus this time, he  
just knocked the door down.  
Sonic quipped. "Never could stand for a quite entrance could  
you?"  
"Could you?"  
"Point taken."  
King Acorn floated before them in a black void, not just a  
void though, The Void: the zone of  
nothingness. Sonic wondered if this Void was the same for all  
worlds.  
"I don't dare try to interface with the system again, you'll  
have to do it manually."  
The hedgehog tore his eyes away from his king's motionless  
form. "Not that you could." Pointed Sonic at the destroyed  
utility hand.  
"I'll repair it when we get back."  
Metalla began instructing Sonic on how to hard wire the void  
system to open a gateway.  
"Metalla . . . I was wondering something, if my real body is  
back home, and I'm inhabiting my  
twin's body right now. Then what happens when I go through  
the gate?"  
Metalla looked at him. "I honesty don't know."  
"Okay, it's official, I'm freaked."  
"That going to stop you?"  
"Never has."  
"Thought not. Okay, now just type in the numbers after me and  
we should have ourselves our own gateway."  
"Right." Replied Sonic, listening carefully to Metalla's  
instructions on the right combination, he knew technology had  
never been his strong point, and he didn't want to land in  
some weird zone where Chao ruled the Mobius. "Done!"  
Nothing happened. "What?" Said Metalla, this did not compute.  
"Why's nothing happening?"  
"Cause I haven't removed the barrier on this reality yet."  
Said a very familiar voice from behind  
them. There, standing side ways on a 90 degree's angle from  
the floor was Zone Cop Zonic, one  
of Sonic's counter parts, and not one of Sonic's favorite  
people.  
--Hey this is Sonic! Well, me, and Metal are both set on  
going home, but of people who should  
show up: Zonic. And the news he has, has my blood boiling.  
Wait as the revelation of the true  
design of Eggman's device sending me here comes to light!  
Next time on Dragon Ball . . opss  
wrong show!--  
"Bout' time you showed up, but you always did show your face  
after all the work was done!"  
Zonic crossed his arms. "Nice to see you too."  
"Who are . . . " Started Metalla.  
"Zonic, Zone Cop." The masked man flashed a badge.  
"Zonic? Let me guess you're an alternate version of Sonic  
right?"  
Sonic turned his attention to Metalla. "Huh? How'd you figure  
that out? I didn't until he took his helmet off."  
"Maybe I'm just more observant than you."  
"Then how come you fell for that virus?"  
"Apparently it was targeting intelligent entities!"  
"Do you boys always fight this much?"  
"YES!" They said in unison.  
"I'd ask how two such similar people can fight so much I but  
I figured that one out a long time ago."  
"Spare us the third person self psycho-exam , what's the deal  
hansom!"  
"Simple. In case Knuckles decided to conquer other realities  
as well. I put this entire plane of  
existence on a double lock."  
"Then how did I get in when Eggman zapped me!"  
"I let you in. I also implanted the idea in Ro-butt-nik's  
brain."  
"WHAT!!"  
"Wake up good looking! You know what this world's Sonic was  
like! 'Zapping' you here in his  
body was the only way to make sure this world was saved."  
Sonic could only believe this from Zonic. "Why didn't you  
tell me!"  
"I didn't want to give you the chance to say no."  
Instead of spewing several references to Zonic's parentage,  
which would only have backfired on Sonic anyway the blue  
hedgehog said. "So what happens now?"  
"We'll for starters we have to do some creative dimensional  
rifting."  
"Don't you have to remove the block first?"  
"How do you think I got here?"  
"Oh." Said Sonic. Metalla snickered.  
"Now it's simple. I zap Other Sonic's soul back into this  
body and yours into your body, and Other Sonic will have the  
experiences from his body's memory needed to break out of his  
shell."  
"What!" Shouted Sonic. "What's going to happen to me!"  
"Don't worry, you really think I'd cut you off your memory of  
an adventure like this one? And as  
for you." Said Zonic looking at Metalla now. "You're the  
unexpected factor, the random variable, and in spite of all  
the death and havoc you caused while here, I have to say it  
turned out for the better because of you."  
Sonic said dryly. "You would."  
"Whatever. Okay, I'll send Metalla through a normal gateway  
and I'll do the Dorothy thing with you." Said Zonic.  
"What do you mean the Dorothy-"  
Everything went white for the hedgehog. Sonic fell on the  
floor out like a light. Zonic tapped  
some control on his personal wrist top and Sonic vanished.  
Metalla glared at him.  
"I just sent him back to his room at the rebel base. Or  
rather, that body, that's Other Sonic in there  
now. And with our Sonic's memories and feelings to shatter  
his fears and self doubts."  
"Nice to know." The machine said with no tone. "So where you  
gonna zap me to?"  
Zonic chuckled. "Give my regards to the penguins."  
"Wha-" Metalla was rifted away, his job done, Zonic left the  
silent lab. In a couple of days King Acorn would be freed  
from his prison and Amy Rose would begin the slow road to the  
recovery of herself.  
The Frozen Tundra . . . So be it. This place was big, but  
that meant little when you could go faster  
than sound, Metalla thought as he blasted off towards parts  
unknown. He needed time to think.  
Sonic had a splitting headache. Zonic's zone portal seemed to  
get less pleasant each time he was  
chucked through one. Opening his eyes the world slowly came  
into focus. He was in one of Doc Quack's med rooms with a  
heart monitor and IV hooked up to the hedgehog: Sonic  
detached both.  
A sudden movement to his right made him start. It was Sally,  
she had been sleeping next to him  
this whole time and only now did he notice her when the  
machine screamed flat line.  
"S-Sonic?" Sally dared not go above a whisper. Sonic looked  
at her for one moment, and  
ignoring the protests of his atrophied limbs he gripped her  
tight, kissing her as passionately as he  
could manage not stopping until they needed air.  
Sonic asked at last. "Where's Tails?"  
"Sonic you need."  
"Where?"  
"Your hut-" Sonic blazed of out there. Doc Quack was there a  
second later having finally reached the med room only to find  
a Sonic shaped hole in his wall.  
Tails took the nameless gizmo apart for the thousandth time  
and similarly reconstructed it, when  
the blue blur practically knocked the door down, Tails didn't  
have time to yell in surprise or joy  
as Sonic gave him in a Amy style death grip huge, but the  
kitsune didn't care. Sonic was okay! Big Brother was okay!  
Tails look into his hero's eyes, were those . . . tears?  
"Sonic why are you crying?"  
"I'm just so happy you're alright Little Brother . . . I'm  
just so glade, Tails, Miles, you're the  
definition of purity and moral conviction, never change that  
. .. "  
"Uh . . .okay and . . . thanks . . ."  
"Sonic!" Came a yell belonging to the world's most energetic  
and annoying pink hedgehog as she  
grabbed hold of her dream date. It was one of most sweet  
sounds Sonic could of wished to hear.  
"Oh Sonic! I thought I was never going to speak to you  
again!"  
"Amy!" Said Sonic sternly, Amy froze, Sonic let go of Tails  
and with a flash of movment planted a kiss right on Amy's  
lips. The girl in a teenager's body fainted on the spot her  
face showing bliss.  
Sonic whispered in her ear. "Amy you're always optimistic and  
honest to a fault plus you never take any sass from anyone.  
It's my honor to count you among my friends."  
"Sonic are you feeling alright?" Said Tails though still  
happy at seeing his mentor non comatose.  
"Better than fine, can we get a connection with Knuckle head?  
I need to tell him he's the best  
Guardian the Floating Island's ever had!"  
Tails laughed. "Now I know you're not feeling well!"  
Sonic messed up the fox's head fur. "Don't worry about it  
Tails."  
Later Sonic had Nicole look up data on Bean and Bark in her  
database: they had both died during  
the Great War. Robotnik destroyed the graveyard where their  
bodies had been stored when he had expanded Robotropolis:  
another reason for Sonic to fight.  
Sonic already knew Fonia was a Freedom Fighter in Downunda  
from poor love struck deluded Tails. Sonic considered writing  
her but decided against it, that was another Sonic, on  
another Mobius. Sonic had newfound amazement at how  
different the world could have been if things were slightly  
different.  
Sonic told Antoine how he admired the Coyote for breaking  
through his cowardice, and Bunnie  
never to lose to hope that cure for her could be found some  
day, and finally Rotor that though the walrus had strength,  
he was never the brute and used his head instead.  
Sally later that day asked him. "Sonic . . . what happened?  
You were in a coma for almost a year  
and now you're acting like you've just been to war, more than  
usual and just got home."  
"I have Sal . . . I have." He kissed her.  
Fin  
Rushed in spite of how long the waiting time was? You bet.  
But at least it's COMPLETE! 


End file.
